Two for One
by shadowoftheblackdeat
Summary: An abused girl from our world ends up in Riddick's world. Unfortunately it's not what she expected as not only does she have to deal with Riddick, but with Blade as well! Talk about Double Trouble!
1. Chapter 1

Alright peoplez, this is my one and only warning about this story. So NO FLAMES! Or I'll sic my cat on you! He's a real devil. Hence his name :P

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN RIDDICK OR BLADE!** If I did I would have hot steamy sex with them. Hehehe. Who wouldn't? :P As for the warning, well, It's M-rated for a reason. I'm not familiar as to what terms of warnings I have in my story so I just say it like this. It's M-rated so that means gore, language and whatnot else you have in an M-rated story. Have fun!

On another note I would like to give special credits to everyone who helped me with this story! So Give Them All A Big Applause Ladies And Gents!  
XxVampiricxDemonxX, Ban Sidhe, Wolf Goddess of Siberia, cutelittlekitten18 and SamuraiBabe09, YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

"Hey! No loafing around! Take this to table 2!" Came a rough voice from the kitchen. As an obese man stuck his head through the small window in the wall that divided the kitchen from the small restaurant. The man dropped a plate with some meat and fries on the counter while glaring at the female workers around the bar.

"Yes, sir." came a sarcastic reply from a woman who was in her mid-twenties. She gave him a small salute before walking over, grabbing the plate and walking away again.

Another young woman in her early twenties watched the first walk away with a sway in her hips. Her pink uniform clung neatly around her figure, while her white apron gave it something modest. The woman's black-bluish hair covered her cat-like yellow eyes so that she wouldn't be caught staring at the other woman.

Erica was known for her snappy attitude. If someone so much as looked at her wrong, she would be giving you a mouthful before you knew it.

The woman watched as Erica bent over while putting the meal down, giving the two men a clear view of her cleavage. She rolled her eyes. Why was she always stuck with the flirty women?

Shaking her head, she continued opening the second bottle of beer she held in her hands. Once open, she lifted it and gave it to the two men that were in their late thirties. The men thanked her and she gave them a nod, before quickly walking to the back.

"There y'are! I've got 'ere a load of dishes that need ta be cleaned. Pronto!" barked the man which made the young woman cringe. His odor was already foul but his breath made it worse. It smelled like he had eaten a dead rat. Giving him a fake smile, she nodded

"Yes, sir," she said softly and went over to two large stacks of dishes. Her blackish-blue hair was tied in a knot that had a few strands hanging around her face. Long bangs covered her eyes. The faint light of the kitchen shone on her hair and showed electric purple highlights which made a nice contrast. Her forehead

was sweaty but she ignored the sweat in favor of washing the dishes.

For the next hour she worked on those dishes before she was finally finished with them. Glancing up and to the right, she saw that it was almost eleven thirty. A sigh of relief escaped her pale lips. A few more minutes and she could go home.

"'Ey! Luna!" came the barking voice of her boss. Turning around, said woman saw the man standing by the furnace with a towel over his shoulder. Noticing he caught her attention, he pointed his thumb to the backdoor. "Go set out the garbage. And when you're done with that, ya can go clean the tables." ordered the man. She nodded and quickly went to do what she was told. Though she hated the man with his muddy-brown eyes that always eyed her and the others up and down, she couldn't deny that the pay was better than most places. Not much though. Only $7.45 an hour. It was just enough to pay for the rent.

She finished her shift and at midnight she and the others closed the restaurant. With a sigh of relief, she checked out and headed to the car that belonged to another worker named Karin, her ride home. She was in her mid-thirties and a nice woman, but talked a lot in her opinion. The woman dropped her off by a small five-story apartment and Luna went inside after saying goodbye. She crossed over to the elevator and pushed the button.

Nothing.

Groaning, she glanced over to the stairs. "Not again," she whined and started climbing the stairs. That bloody elevator was always broken. She would be surprised if the thing actually worked for once.  
At the fourth floor she went down the hallway and came to a red oaken door. Her key fit with a bit difficulty in the lock, but she managed to twist it after a bit of wriggling. Once inside she put her purse down and dropped herself on the couch.

Finally, she had some peace and quiet.

She stared for a long while at the ceiling, then felt her eyes starting to close. Shaking her head, she sat up and got off the couch. She was tired, but she didn't feel like going to sleep. Looking around for something to do, her eyes fell on the television. A smile appeared on her face and she walked over. After turning the TV on did she stuck one of her favorite DVD's in.

"Pitch Black. Oh, if only Vin Diesel was here." she muttered with a sigh and then giggled like a schoolgirl.  
She had always been a fan of Vin Diesel. Ever since she had watched Pitch Black for the first time all those years ago, she couldn't stop watching. Her second favorite was with Wesley Snipes in the Blade movies. He was a badass hunk in her opinion.

Science-fiction, fantasy, horror, you name it, she had watched it. She liked everything that wasn't real. It made her forget about real life around her. Made her forget about her past.

A frown appeared on her face and she shook her head. "No thinking of the past, girl. They're gone now and never coming back." She spoke to herself and blinked a few times when she felt the telltale tears in her eyes.

When the movie started she smiled widely and sat down right in front of the television. She had a couch in her living room but she rarely used it. If she ever watched a movie, she always sat in front of the television, her pale legs extended out and crossed at the ankles. She giggled when she heard Vin Diesel's deep, baritone voice. God, that voice could do something fierce to her. As the movie progressed, her eye lids started to feel heavy. Before she knew it, she went to sleep.

* * *

**Well! This is my second story and I hope you liked it. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Luna woke up, she stretched her pale arms over her head. When her yellow-green eyes adjusted, she was met by confusion. This was definitely not her apartment. And she distinctly remembered sitting in front of her TV watching Pitch Black. Now she was strapped in a massive tube of some sort.

"Where in the hell am I?" She asked out loud as she looked through the glass window sealing her into the tube. Inside, the atmosphere was calm but on the outside it was chaotic. Red lights flashed overhead in what appeared to be a hallway. Her yellow-green eyes widened as she looked around at what she could see from within.

"This looks strangely familiar…" She whispered as whatever she was in started to shake wildly. She clutched onto the harness that secured her into the tube. Her eyes looked around before she let out a muffled yelp when her head hit the back of her tube.

She heard a groaning outside of the tube and before she knew it, half of the ship was complete separated from the rest.

"Holy shit!" She yelled as electrical wires started to fall from the ceiling and tubes were either sucked out of the massive hole in the ship or rolling around. Her breathing quickened and she looked around her cabin for a way out. No way was she gonna stay in this thing when whatever this place was, was crashing. She found a handle near her left hand and quickly pulled it.

Nothing.

The ship quaked even harder than before making her hit her head against the back and the front of the tube. "Shit!" she yelped and held her head with one hand.

Luna's knuckles turned white until what was left of the ship stopped completely. She let out a long breath of relief before she turned her attention to the previous problem.

* * *

"Hello?! Anyone?!" she cried again and tackled the door of the tube again and again.

She was beginning to get frustrated and a bit panicked with her tube. What if no one was around to get her out? Or what if they didn't hear her? She shook her head. No. she couldn't think like that. "Stay optimistic Luna." she muttered under her breath and tried kicking the door.

No result.

"Come on you stupid door!" she cried annoyed. Her frustration was rising with each moment that nobody came. Suddenly she heard voices. Her eyes lit up. "Hey! Here! I'm in here!" she cried and started hitting the door with her body again. The voices were getting closer and she felt hope flare in her chest.

Finally somebody else.

She watched as the debris in front of her tube move aside as the other survivors cleared the debris away. Light filtered inside the tube as she squinted her eyes slightly. Luna heard her door hiss and open up. Immediately she scrambled out, taking a deep breath of air before focusing on the other survivors. The first person that met her eyes was a dark-skinned elderly male. He had a small beard on his chin and brown eyes. His clothing existed of a turban and robes.

She blinked and gaped. The man frowned in concern and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" questioned the man. She mutely shook her head. She noticed movement next to him and turned her attention to the three boys next to him. A small boy with dark skin, a turban and robes was next to him. Next to that boy were two more boys also in turbans and robes. All had dark skin and brown eyes. Her mouth moved without sound, making her look like a gaping fish. The hand on her shoulder shook her out of her reverie.

Shaking her head she turned her gaze back to the man. "Y-yeah. I'm alright. Thanks for asking." she said with a slight stammer. The man looked at her concerned but nodded nonetheless.

"My name is Imam Abu al-Walid and these are my three sons." said the man while letting go of her shoulder to place it on that of the youngest boy. "This is Ali, my youngest." he then brought his hand to the tallest boy next to Ali. "My eldest, Suleiman and Hassan." he introduced. It took a lot of effort to keep herself from gaping and gave him a tense smile.

"Nice meeting you, I'm Luna." she introduced with a slight wave to the three boys.

The man smiled at her and nodded. An awkward silence rose around them and she shifted uncomfortably in her place. "Gotta go." she told him while pointing to the side, having finally gotten enough of the tension. She walked away to where she heard other voices coming from.

This was unbelievable. Either someone was playing a fucked up game with her or she was in a completely different world…or she was having a vivid hallucination. Either one could be happening.

She hoped it was the former but something told her it was the latter.

She climbed under some debris and turned a corner only to bump into someone. "Sorry." she apologized. Looking up, she saw that it was another familiar face. A woman with dark brown, curled hair that came past her shoulders and grayish-blue eyes stood in front of her.

"That's alright. The name's Shazza. And you are?" she asked while holding her hand out for her to shake. Luna took it and shook it.

"Luna." she introduced again just when a man with brown hair and eyes and a grayish beard came up to Shazza. The woman noticed the man and turned to him.

"And this is me husband, Zeke." she said friendly. Luna nodded.

"Nice meeting you." she said politely while offering him her hand. He took it and shook it while he gave her a nod. When he let go of her hand, he gently tap his wife's arm.

"Oy, Shazza, I've found another survivor but the door's stuck. I need your help for a moment." he told her. Shazza nodded and turned to her.

"Sorry, we gotta go." she told her while the young woman nodded. Once the couple was gone she sighed deeply. For a moment she stayed motionless where she stood. Then, her hand went up to her arm and she pinched herself. Wincing, she let go of her arm and rubbed it.

"Damn, I'm not dreaming." she mumbled though she already had an inkling of that thanks to the number of times she hit her head against the walls of the tube. Shaking her head, she walked off again. She crawled under and over some debris on her way around.

"Get it out of me!" shouted a voice suddenly, making her jump in surprise. Her head swiveled to the right where she had heard the voice come from and jogged over there. Once she arrived her eyes were met with a gruesome sight. A man was buckled up to his chair with a pole in his chest.

"Owens." she whispered softly and unconsciously. She heard footsteps coming her way and glanced around to see that the rest of the survivors gathered around her.

The woman that sat by Owens' head grabbed the pole that stuck out of his chest but retracted it immediately as if burned when he said the next words. "Don't touch it! Don't, don't you touch that handle!" cried the man. Instantly everyone gave their opinion of what to do next. Luna looked to the side sadly. She knew the man wouldn't survive. He was already dead. His brain just hadn't caught up with that fact yet.

Cruel words from a merc yet they sadly held truth.

"Get it out of him!" yelled Zeke as Shazza kneeled down, shaking her head.

"No, no, no! It's too close to his heart." countered Shazza quickly. Luna wished there was something she could do to ease his pain.

Her eyes glanced over to where Johns stood before she quickly looked at Owens again. She clenched her hands in fists. She knew he could help at least ease the pain somewhat with his morphine addiction.

'_Stupid bastard._' she thought angrily before she took a deep breath and calmed herself down. If only that helped a little but it did no good.

The blonde woman looked up at the group.

"There's some Anestaphine in the med-lock in the back of the cabin." said the woman suddenly. Luna resisted the urge to wince, knowing what was going to be said. A scrawny-looking man with glasses glanced back before looking at the woman again.

"Not anymore there's not." he said dryly. The woman looked down at Owens sadly, any hope of helping him ease on gone.

"Get out of here, everyone." said the woman softly and slowly most of the survivors stood up and left. Johns, a small boy, Shazza and Luna stayed behind. "Get out of here." said the woman a bit louder this time. Luna turned around and walked away, followed by the others. Luna walked outside and passed where she knew Riddick sat.

Once outside she gasped. It felt as if someone had knocked the breath out of her. She took a few deep breaths but stayed out of breath.

"Now I know what they meant with 'One lung short'." she mumbled while rubbing her chest. Her lungs burned slightly from the lack of oxygen and she felt sort of light headed from the lack of it.

A small silence reigned over the group for a moment, almost like a moment of silence for the death of Owens, before they started talking to one another again. Luna saw the young boy standing a few feet next to her and smiled.

'_No! Not boy, Girl._' she thought amused and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned to her and Luna stuck her hand out.

"Hey, I'm Luna. Nice to meet you." she introduced to the young boy…girl. The girl blinked before smiling and took her hand, giving it a strong shake. "The name's Jack. Jack B. Badd." said the girl. Instantly she stifled a giggle at the 'boy's name. It was kind of cute hearing the girl say it in real life.

Luna saw the scrawny man walking over and she held her hand out. "Paris P. Ogilvie. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur." said the man politely while shaking her hand and she told her name again. She introduced herself to Johns also when she did almost a double take.

Standing next to Johns was another man.

He was bigger and slightly more muscled than Johns. He had greasy brown hair and green eyes and a beard of a few days old. A small cigarette stuck out of the side of his mouth that was smoking slightly.

The man had scars littered over his arms and the bit she could see of his chest. He wore a blue police shirt that hung a bit open on the front. He had it combined with a black jeans and shoes.

On his side hung a noticeable gun and on the other side, a hunting knife.

She didn't recognize him and it took all she had not to gape at him. He wasn't supposed to be here. '_How is this possible? I don't recognize him from the movie._' she thought before she got out of her thoughts when the man walked over to her. He had a smile on his face that made her skin crawl.

He stopped in front of her and held out his hand.

"Hey there, toots, I'm Derek McCain. What's your name?" he asked while his eyes, not so subtly, roamed over her form. She shuddered lightly and reluctantly grabbed his hand.

"I'm Luna." she said softly and gave him a fake smile. His hand was sweaty and she didn't want to know how it smelled.

Derek took her hand into his and shook it, holding it longer than necessary before letting it go. She wiped her hand on her pants before noticing the group climbing on top of the ship. Ignoring the leery gaze of the merc, she quickly walked over to the ship.

She needed to get away from this guy.

His gaze was making her severely uncomfortable.

Luna climbed on top of the ship and joined the others. She was just in time to hear Paris ask, "Is anyone else having difficulties breathing?"

"Yeah, I feel one lung short. All of us." replied Shazza.

"Same here." she agreed, trying to take slow, even breathes. She felt like she was going to pass out.

Just climbing to top of the ship made her lungs feel like they were on fire.

"Like I just ran or something." said Jack while rubbing her chest.

She heard someone else climbing the ship and glanced behind her. It was the woman that had stayed with Owens.

'_Fry._' she thought as she watched Shazza turn to her. "There was talk of a scouting party looking for other people but then we saw this." told Shazza while motioning with her hand behind her.

Luna looked behind her also and saw the crash.

She winced at the sight. On television it looked like nothing. But in real life did it make her glad that she had survived.

"What the bloody hell happened?" demanded Zeke as he turned to Fry. She didn't need to hear the answer. She already knew.

Instead, she climbed back down the ship and jumped the last part. A pair of hands grabbed her by her arms making her gasp and involuntarily flinch.

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 2! R&R people! They keep this story working and alive! So please review! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease PUH-LEAZE REVIEW!  
Thank you ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

* * *

"Careful, toots, wouldn't want ya to get hurt, now would we?" came the familiar but unwelcome voice of Derek. She glanced up at his face and sent him another fake smile.

"Sorry. She apologized while resisting the urge to send him a witty mark. This guy gave her the creeps. When he let go of her, she quickly took a step back and turned around to walk away. A hand grabbed her lower arm and stopped her from taking even one step. She glanced over her shoulder at Derek and gave him an annoyed glare.

"Mind letting go?" she asked, annoyance ringing clear in her voice. Derek frowned.

"Where do ya think you're goin', toots?" he demanded and she felt a muscle under her eye twitch.

"Nowhere. I'm just going to find some shade." She said, raising an eyebrow. "Is that forbidden?" she replied as she couldn't stop herself. This guy was already working on her nerves and she hadn't known him for even ten fuckin' minutes.

"Hey, I'm just tryin' to protect ya, toots. There are some dangerous criminals chained up in there. Wouldn't want ya to be caught alone with them." he warned her. Luna mentally frowned '_Them? As in more than one?_' she thought confused but decided to let it go and listen to the merc. For now.

"Alright." she said reluctantly and turned around. Derek let go of her arm and gave her a wide smile, showing off a hole where his left lateral incisor was supposed to be.

"That's bein' smart, toots. These criminals are dangerous even chained up." he then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "But don't ya worry. I'll be near to protect ya if needed." he said with a wink before his hand drifted downwards to her ass. Luna grimaced and pulled away from him before his hand got to her ass.

"Yeah… I'll keep that in mind." she told him and quickly walked away only to bump into someone. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Looking up, she saw that it was Fry she bumped into. "Sorry." they said at the same time making them both smile before Fry's quickly disappeared.

"Excuse me." she muttered and walked past her and towards the ship and went inside. Luna took that as her chance. Her curiosity had been peaked when the man had mentioned more than one criminal. She wanted to know who it was. Climbing inside after Fry she froze in her spot when she caught sight of the second criminal. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

"Impossible." she breathed.

The second criminal had dark skin that was covered by a blood-red T-shirt and a black, armored vest. A black leather pants hugged his muscled legs and was combined by a pair of black, combat boots. Along his massive arms were tribal scroll tattoos that went along his shoulders and up the sides of his head where his hair was cleanly shaven off. A black blindfold was also put over his eyes. Though Luna already had a hunch of what color his eyes would be. He had a bit in his mouth that showed off his white teeth and longer than normal, fangs.

'_No way in hell…_' Luna thought as she gulped and forced her eyes to travel to the other criminal. This guy she knew.

Richard B. Riddick. He was bald, had a blindfold over his shined eyes and a bit in his mouth that showed his pearly white teeth. His muscled arms were stretched back and chained behind a pole that was broken a bit above him. He wore black cargo pants that showed off his muscled legs. Under them was a pair of combat boots in black.

Her eyes traveled from him back to the other convict. '_Blade._' she mouthed while her breath stocked.

'_How did this guy get here? He isn't supposed to be here._' she thought shocked and couldn't keep herself from gaping. A hand on her shoulder made her jump and brought her out of her reverie.

Whirling around, she saw that it was Johns.

"I would stay away from them if I where you." said the merc. She nodded at him and the man nodded.

He seemed satisfied with how she looked and walked over to where Fry stood. Luna's eyes immediately traveled back to Blade. His head turned to where she was standing and she tensed.

Riddick's head also turned slightly her way and this time she swallowed. Blade's nose flared slightly and she knew he was smelling the air, catching her scent.

Luna couldn't help but hold her breath at the thought. Both Blade and Riddick were major badasses.

Putting them together was going to make this whole scenario more extreme. Plus with the creepy merc added to the picture, it was all going to end badly. And that wasn't even adding in the nocturnal monsters into the already crowded picture. Her head hurt trying to wrap her mind around both of the favorite characters into one movie.

* * *

Luna watched as Johns and Fry started talking. She hid behind some rubble and listened in, the curiosity inside her winning over the warning going off in her head. She had a feeling that Johns was more of an asshole than the movie made him out to be.

"He just escaped from a maximum prison." Luna heard Johns say as she pressed her back up against the piece of rubble behind her. She didn't want to be found so she stayed to the background like she has always done in the past. She was never one to be the center of attention. She didn't want to start that now.

"So do we just keep them locked up forever?" Fry asked as Luna turned her head to the two convicts.

'_This is so…weird._' she thought as she turned her attention back at hand. She could hear Johns smirk and it pissed her off.

"Well, that would be my choice." He replied.

"Are they really that dangerous?" Fry asked in a whisper. Since Luna was so close, she could hear her. So could Riddick and Blade as they both turned their heads in her direction. She could hear Johns chuckle slightly.

"Only around humans." Johns replied and it annoyed her beyond belief. And she had no idea why. '_That's a lie, you know exactly why. Those are the two sexiest, badass men in the universe…and they are real._' Luna thought as she came walking out from her hiding spot, the annoyance she felt evident on her pale face.

"That still doesn't make it right." Luna said quietly as she stood there, her pale arms crossed over her chest.

Fry and Johns looked over at her, anger flashing in his icy blue eyes before they went emotionless. Luna knew that he was pissed. She got a little satisfaction from evoking such emotion. But she knew she shouldn't piss Johns off, especially if he has Derek McCain on his side. She had a feeling that the mercs and convicts had a long, rough history together. Essentially she was getting a target on her back for going against the two mercs.

* * *

She stayed outside right next to the entrance of the ship. Her mind was still a bit skeptic about the whole otherworldly thing. A part of her believed that she was indeed in another world. But another part of her was still thinking this was a dream.

Meanwhile the rest of the group had gone to the cargo hold to look for anything useful.

Luna knew they would find the alcohol of Paris. She didn't go with them since there was no reason to. She hated alcohol with a passion. Her last mother had been an alcoholic and an aggressive one at that. She always used her as a living punching bag for the littlest of things.

Unconsciously she shivered. The thought of her parents brought bad memories up. "At least one good thing of being here is that I'll never see them again." she whispered to herself while she slid down on her ass and wrapped her arms around her knees.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts about her past that she didn't see the two shadows that snuck out of the ship. Nor did she noticed them surrounding her. What she _did_ notice was the body that blocked out the suns before her.

Blinking, she glanced up, and up, and up some more. When she came to the head all color left her face.

There, in front of her stood not only Blade but also Riddick. She wanted to whimper and swoon at the same time. Both stared down at her from behind their respective glasses/goggles.

Riddick cocked his head to the side. He was curious about this woman. He could smell a bit of fear coming from her. But what interested him was that he could see in her eyes that it was not the same fear as the others had for them. The other survivors feared for their lives around them. Feared they would hurt them.

Not her. Her fear was something else.

* * *

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Show me those REVIEWS!

* * *

Recap: _Not her. Her fear was something else.  
_

He wondered what it was. Same with how she got here for that matter. He and Blade knew everyone who had gotten on board before and after them. The strange thing was that they hadn't smelled her when she got on board. It was as if she had just appeared.

Luna gulped and tensed. Ready to move if needed. Though she liked them both in the movies, in real life they were more intimidating than on screen. But she doubted that she would do any damage if it came to blows. She would be dead in an instant.

Her gaze turned to Blade's face and she couldn't stop the blush that crawled up her cheeks. His leather pants left little to the imagination. It made her mind go crazy with all kinds of perverted thoughts. She thought of other things. Tried to keep her mind off the images that flittered around. A random thought of a sumo-wrestler she had seen recently on television shook her mind free from perverted thoughts.

Now _that's_ a turn-off. She slowly came to a stand, but kept her back pressed tightly against the wall. Like an animal with its back against the wall, finally getting cornered by its hunter. Both men followed her body as she did this. Even though she didn't see their eyes because of the eyewear they wore, she could still feel them piercing her. She was careful not to make sudden movements.

"Who are you?" asked Blade, well, more like demanded. Luna couldn't help but squeal on the inside. His voice did something.

"Eh… Luna." she answered a bit unsurely.

"Where did you come from?" asked Riddick and Luna couldn't help but roll her eyes.  
"My mother." she countered sarcastically, immediately widening her eyes. She couldn't stop the retort. It just came out. Riddick chuckled, almost evilly. She felt a mixture of fear and something else race up her spine.

"Either you don't know who we are or you just want to die." he told her with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I know who you are. You're just asking dumbass questions." she retorted with a smirk. The fear leaving her body entirely. These guys picked up on fear. They actually thrived off of it.  
"You got some attitude. Good for you. It's not going to help you now unfortunately." said Blade as he chuckled with humor. '_At least someone appreciates it._' Luna thought as she couldn't help but feel a little bit proud. She just got a compliment from THE Blade.

"You smell different." said Riddick suddenly, which made her feel embarrassed.

"Sorry...it's hot and I'm sweating like a pig." she told them while shifting from foot to foot. She didn't need to know that. God, how embarrassing.

Riddick shook his head "Not that kind of smell." She looked at him confused. "I've never smelt someone like you before," he explained making her mouth shape into an 'o'. Riddick couldn't help but glance down at it, his eyes lingering on her lips before looking back up into her cat yellow eyes.

"I haven't either. Didn't smell you until the ship started crashing. Is that your doing?" Blade asked, making Luna look at them like they were nuts.

"What? Of course not! Why would I crash a ship with myself still on board? That's just stupid." she said annoyed, a bit offended by the last question.

"Then answer this, how did ya get on the ship?" demanded Riddick suddenly and just as suddenly did Luna bit her lip and looked away.

How was she going to answer questions that even she didn't know the answer to? "I-…" she hesitated. What was she going to say? That she came from a world where they were just movie characters? That she came from a different dimension?

All of a sudden she found the question almost impossible to answer. If she did answer she would probably be called insane. But if she didn't…well… knowing these two, it wouldn't be good. She swallowed and opened her mouth to answer, when suddenly the two convicts tensed and looked towards the cargo hold. She cocked her head to the side curiously. What did they hear? Both convicts turned their gazes to one another and stared for a moment before they turned their gazes to her.

"We'll have to continue this conversation later, kitten." said Riddick before he and Blade ran off in a random direction.

Luna stared after them a bit confused before her eyes caught sight of a man walking towards her. '_Derek_.' she thought with a grimace and suddenly missed the two convicts dearly. The merc came walking towards her as if he owned the place. '_The only place he owns is a spot in hell._' she thought sarcastically.

Derek arrived but instead of stopping before her, he continued, closing in on her. He drove her back against the hull of the ship and then pushed his own body against hers. She felt her hackles rise and pushed him away. Keyword, tried. He was two heads taller than her as well as broader.  
It was like trying to move a fat cow.

"Uh, ever heard of personal space?" she asked sarcastically, while trying to ignore the panicking feeling she had. It was a feeling she was very familiar with.

Ever since her parents beat her up, she would have that feeling. As if she was trapped and couldn't get out. It was one of the main reasons why she stayed away from others. That and she was afraid of getting used as a punching bag again.

Derek smiled and his hands went to her waist and roughly pulled her hips against him. His hands then went to her back and came to a rest on her ass. A glare appeared on her face "Get your hands off of me!" she snapped and tried pushing him away again. No such luck.

"Ya know, a pretty li'l thing like yerself shouldn't be left alone like this." he told her, ignoring her struggling and previous words. "Why don't ya stay close to me and I'll show ya a good time." he said with a hungry gleam in his eyes. Luna shuddered and glared straight at him.

"As if I would ever stay near a pig like you!" she spat before she brought her leg up as hard as possible. Hitting him straight in the groin. Derek's eyes widened and his hands fell off of her body and to his crotch, holding it with a groan of pain.

She then pushed against him again and managed to push him away this time. The merc growled and straightened up, recovering from the pain relatively easily. The kick hadn't been too hard thanks to how close their bodies had been.

"Ya li'l wench!" he growled before they heard voices coming from behind him. Glancing back, he saw the others coming out of the container. A scowl appeared on his face and he turned his head back to her. "This ain't over yet, toots. I always get what I want," he sneered before he stepped back, turned and walked over to the others.

Luna sighed in relief when he left. She felt her body shaking a bit and combed her fingers through her hair. Only then she noticed that she had her hair still in a knot.

Scowling to herself, she focused her attention on her hair and pulled her tie out. It got a bit stuck with half her hair wrapped around it and she hissed in pain. "Just my luck." she grumbled and after a bit of fumbling, she managed to free the tie from her hair.

Afterwards she instantly combed through her hair. It fell to just past her shoulder blades. But it was too warm to leave it loose and she tied it back up in a low ponytail. Soft footsteps came her way and she glanced over to see who it was. "Hey, Jack," she greeted just when she finished tying her hair. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Hey, saw you struggling with your hair for a moment. You have beautiful hair. I like the color." she complimented and Luna blushed.

"Eh, thanks. And the color is natural." she then remembered the highlights "Except for the stripes in them, they're painted," she told her. Jack nodded with a smile.

"How long have you got them?" she asked curiously. Luna shrugged, "I don't know, about three years, I guess." she told her. Jack opened her mouth to say something when a stream of curses came from inside the ship. The two mercs stormed out of the ship and into the open and looked around.  
Luna hid a smile. She knew why they were cursing like that. The convicts were gone and they just found out. She giggled softly. Jack looked at her curiously.

"Why are you laughing?" Jack asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Because Riddick and Blade have escaped," she told her. Jack's eyes widened in both fear and realization.

"They've escaped?" she looked around and ducked her head, suddenly feeling paranoid. The young woman noticed this and frowned  
"Don't worry." she reassured "They won't hurt you." Jack looked at her questioningly.

"How come you are so sure of that?" she asked and Luna smiled secretively. '_If only she knew._' Luna thought as she held her tongue. It wouldn't help to divulge that information out, especially now of all times. Jack would think her psychotic or something.

"Let's say it's a hunch I have." she told her with a wink.

They then saw the rest of the group return back to the cargo hold and both followed their example. Once inside, they all got some weapons. Luna stayed at the side just watching them.

She didn't listen to what they were saying. Didn't need to. She knew they were talking about Riddick and Blade. Sighing, she went back outside and looked around. Her gaze fell on the group of spires in the distance.

A deep frown appeared on her face and she clenched her fists. '_Many people are going to die by those creatures. But I won't let them! I'll save all of them._' her mind thought back to Derek and Johns and a wry smile curled her lips. "Well, maybe not all of them." she mused, and knew Johns was going to die by Riddick's hand. She could only hope that Derek would die by Blade's hand.

* * *

REVIEW OR DIIEEEEE! :P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed me so far. The information on how Riddick and Blade met will be revealed soon! So, BE PATIENT! Thank you! ^_^

* * *

Recap: She could only hope that Derek would die by Blade's hand.

Shaking her head, Luna went back inside. "-If they're gone, they're gone. Why should they bother us?" asked a scared Paris while looking almost pleadingly at Johns.

Said merc was just putting a gun in the back of his belt. "Maybe to take what you got…" he closed the little box that once held the gun. "Maybe to work your nerves…" continued Johns.

"…Or maybe, they just wanna come back to kill ya in yer sleep." finished Derek with a smirk. Paris paled even more then before and gulped.

"They sound charming." commented Shazza sarcastically.

Luna frowned "Or maybe they just wanna hug you to death." she commented sarcastically and everyone glanced her way. The two mercs glared at her.

"You won't be laughing when you wake up dead the next morning." Luna opened her mouth to retort but Jack grabbed her arm making her look down. The young boy shook his head in a silent plea. Huffing, she kept her mouth and walked back outside.

The other survivors followed, all with some sort of weapon in hand. Johns went and climbed up the crash ship and pulled out a binocular and started scouting the distance. Shazza and Zeke pulled a makeshift table from the ship and placed several items on top of it. Afterwards they started making breathers.

Luna watched them from where she sat against the hull of the ship. Jack was used to test the breathers. Fry sat at the entrance of the ship watching the suns set. Derek was also scouting the area with his binocular. Luna saw Jack nod to something Shazza said. She stood up and walked over to her.

"What are you making?" she asked curiously despite already knowing it and Shazza glanced at her for a moment.

"We're making breathers. To make it easier to breath the air since it's so thin," she explained making the younger woman hum in response. "Here. This is for you," she told her and held out a breather. Smiling, Luna took it and tied it to her waist. She stuck the mouthpiece in her mouth and sucked in a gush of air. Relief rushed through her when she felt her lungs take in the air. Her chest felt a lot less tight already.

Fry glanced over at the group "El-Imam, if we're looking for water, we should leave soon… before nightfall, while it's cooler," piped the woman up suddenly. Luna glanced over at her though she already knew what was coming up next. The group would split up and two people would die. Luna recalled some parts of the movie but her mind wasn't sure of what would happen next. It could have all changed with the coming of Blade and Derek and her here.

She bit her lip as her thoughts strayed to her previous questions. How did Blade get here? How did she get here? So many questions that she got a small headache of thinking of them. Grumbling she rubbed the side of her head. '_Great. Now I get a headache from too much thinking. What's next? One of those creatures comes humping my leg?_' she thought sarcastically and snorted at the image it brought up.

"Excuse me." panted Paris as he leaned on his scythe-like weapon and tried to get some air in his lungs again. Everyone glanced over at Paris. "I think you should see this," he said while lazily pointing behind him for a moment with his thumb.

Everyone followed him to the back of the ship. Except Luna. She sat back down against the side of the ship. Her mind was thinking of how she could rescue Zeke. The only option she saw was staying here. She pouted at that conclusion. She had wanted to see that bone yard.

'_Can't have everything, girl_.' she thought to herself and then thought further to the rest of the movie. With Blade here, things could have changed in the future. For the better or worse, she didn't know. She hoped it was for the best but she was still worried. Worried that the other Riddick movies would never happen.

She shook her head and stood up before walking over to the rest of the group. "-So much for my cocktail hour," stated Paris sarcastically, making Luna glance over at him.

Everyone was with sour faces except for Imam and his boys. They were smiling. She knew why. "We take this as a good sign." he said "A path, direction from Allah. Blue sun, blue water," continued the man, while pointing towards the blue sun.

"Ever wondered why I'm an atheist?" retorted Zeke sarcastically, making Luna snort in amusement. Though she had to agree with him. Imam was a little bit too optimistic about this. Even though he had ever reason to be.

Johns and Derek came also over to the group. "It's a bit of a bad sign. That's Riddick and Blade's direction," commented Johns.

"Yeah, wouldn't be too smart to go that way with them bastards nearby. They're probably laying down an ambush or somethin'," added Derek.

Paris once again lost his color. Luna glanced over at him and wondered how much color that guy could lose before it became permanent. "I thought you found their restraints over there, towards sunset," Fry pointed out while nodding her head in the direction.

Johns glanced at her for a moment and nodded "Right. Which means they went towards sunrise," he said in a clipped tone, walking away. The man strode over to Zeke and gave him his gun, while explaining how to use it.

"Don't tell me you're goin'," asked Zeke with a grimace.  
"Yeah."  
"Wait, what happens if Mr. Riddick or Mr. Blade spots us first?" interrupted Paris, sounding a bit worried. Johns smirked at him, before glancing over at Derek who also grinned.

"Then there will be no shots." said Johns simply. The group then talked over who would go to scout.

"I believe it would be a good idea if my sons and I go with you." spoke Imam to Johns who glanced over at him and nodded.

"I'm coming too." Fry piped up.

"Can I come?" asked Jack, excited. Johns stared at Fry for a moment and shrugged. Shazza placed a hand on Jack's shoulder  
"I don't think so, hun. I might need ya with the repairs," spoke the woman and Jack pouted.

Luna had a small internal battle of what she should do. '_Should I go with them or not?_' Eventually, she came to her decision. "I'll stay here. Maybe I can help move the bodies." she said, but made sure not to say Zeke's name. They hadn't decided yet that he would drag the bodies.

Johns and Derek glanced over at her and the former nodded "Alright, but y'all keep a lookout for those bastards. Wouldn't want to find an extra body." said the merc before he and the rest of the scouting party walked away.

Derek walked over to Luna and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't ya worry, toots, I'll be stayin' right here to keep ya safe." the man crooned.

Luna grimaced as she glanced at him "It's not those two I'm worried about," she muttered but Derek heard and send her a small frown. Shazza walked away with Jack in tow as the two went to go see what they could repair. Paris went inside the ship to do who-knows-what.

Derek was about to say something when Zeke stepped up "I'll help ya with those bodies," he told her and she turned her head to him and nodded with a smile. At the same time she pulled out of the merc's grasp, happy for the distraction. "Alright." she said and both walked away, leaving Derek behind, annoyed.

Zeke and Luna talked about it and decided to split up. Zeke would look for bodies in the ship and she would go looking for bodies around it.  
She went around the ship, searching all over the place for dead bodies. She found a few behind them and though she knew what to expect, she was nonetheless a bit perturbed by how they looked.

Some of them had a limb torn off, others were half burned and some had been pierced by a piece of metal that still stuck out of their bodies.  
Her stomach twisted at the sight when she found a body with a piece of metal stuck through his eye and a missing jaw. The tongue was clearly visible.

"Luckily I haven't eaten yet or I would've lost it." she mumbled disgustedly. She brought all those corpses to the front where Zeke loaded them on a make-shift cart and pulled them towards the spires.

Eventually her search brought her behind the cargo hold. "No bodies here." she mumbled and turned around only to gasp when she came face to, well, chest with Derek. Instinctively, she took a step back and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want, Derek?" she asked annoyed. Said merc grinned and stepped closer, only for her to take a step back.

Annoyance flickered over his face for a moment before he stepped closer once again. She took a step back yet again and continued until this little game brought her back against the hull of the container. Derek came closer until he was inches away from her, a nasty smile was on his face.  
Growling, she pushed against his chest, trying to get some space between them but failed.

"Now, now, toots, why push me away? Ya know ya want me." he said in a seductive voice.

She grimaced "Like hell I will! I rather go die in a ditch then be anywhere near an asshole like you!" she spat, making Derek growl. He grabbed her by her throat with one hand and squeezed.

Gasping, she struggled to get his hand off of her neck. His grip wasn't tight and for a moment she wondered why that was. His next action revealed that. He kissed her roughly on the mouth and shoved his tongue past her lips.

"Mpf! Mmm!" she let out muffled protests, while she tried to push him away. She tried everything; kicking, clawing, hell, even biting. His tongue thankfully pulled out of her cavern by that last action. His free hand went to her stomach and crept under her shirt and upwards to her breasts.

Suddenly, someone hit the hull of the container, making both Derek and Luna jump in surprise. The former pulled his mouth off of hers and looked towards where the noise came from. Nothing to be seen.

He let go of her "This ain't over yet, toots. I'll be right back," he told her, pulling a gun out of its strap on his left thigh and cocked it. Luna watched with a glare as the man walked to the end of the container and disappeared around the corner.

The moment he was out of sight did she spat on the ground. "Ugh! That bastard!" she growled and spat again.

* * *

That was Chappie 5! Please Rate and Review! I need to know what you all think! Even flames are welcome! Though I will douse them with my cool looks. ;P


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Here's another chappie! Also, I would like to thank all of the reviews I got on this story so far. I also wanted to thank everyone for their advice or compliments!

I shall take it all in heed. **2ndTimerReviewer** thank you for your warning. I know I have a bad habit of putting 'did' in many of my sentences. I actually try to watch out for that but sometimes I just don't notice -_-  
But I'll try watching out for it. :P  
Now! Enough Talk! Time to start reading! And please Review! I feel so lonely without reviews. *sniffles*  
If I don't get 12 reviews by this chappie, then I'm not gonna update, nya! So gimme reviews peoplez! :) Yes, I'm evil like that.

* * *

Recap: _"Ugh! That bastard!" she growled and spat again._

She then sighed in relief, closing her eyes at the same time. When she opened them she gasped, for Blade stood right in front of her not two feet away. "Eh," she swallowed "What's up?" she asked and took a step back.

The closeness made her a bit uncomfortable. Blade hummed and watched her like a hawk. "Eh, not much of a talker are you?" she asked again and bit her lip.

Blade's lips twitched upwards for a moment, but fortunately for him, she didn't notice it. After a long moment of silence and no answer, she grew annoyed. She said: "Look, either you say something or you leave me alone, but just standing there staring at me is creeping me out."  
Blade smirked. "Seems your encounter with that fucker hasn't dulled that sharp tongue of yours."

Luna smiled, "Ah, the statue speaks." she joked and it made Blade's lips twitched upwards in a smile again. This time though, she noticed. "And he smiles too. Who would've thought." She said.

Blade's smirk disappeared and he scowled, shaking his head. "You should watch out to whom you speak like that. Not all of us find it funny, kitten," he growled at her roughly.

Luna huffed, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach "If they don't like it, they can stick it up their ass. I ain't gonna change just 'cause someone doesn't like it," she told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

The convict shook his head, amused. This girl was getting more and more interesting by the minute. Not only was she an eye-catcher, she was also not shy with her words, daring to speak to the mercs like that. He found it intriguing and refreshing compared, to how the others listened to the mercs and did their beck and call. He took several gliding steps closer, until she was only a few inches away from him.

She gulped nervously. Did everyone liked to invade her personal bubble or something? She took a shuddering breath and kept her eyes on his chest, trying to keep herself from drooling. Damn her hormones!

Blade smirked. He could sense her uneasiness. Seemed she liked to talk big but became small when someone invaded her personal space.  
He leaned his head closer and sniffed, taking a deep breath of her smell. She smelled delicious. Wild flowers and vanilla.

Plus he could smell she was pure. A virgin? He took another whiff. Yep, a virgin.

Her scent was enticing. Not only that, there was also another scent to her that neither he, nor Riddick had ever smelled before. And no matter how many times he took her scent in, he just couldn't decide what it was. It was annoying.  
Luna heard him sniff and knew he was sniffing her. She felt embarrassed again. When were these two gonna stop sniffing her? What were they? Dogs?!

She placed her hands against his chest and pushed. Blade growled at the action but reluctantly allowed her to push him away. He wanted to keep smelling her. But he also knew that he needed to get out of here unless he wanted MacCain catching him again.

He stared straight in her eyes. Yellow cat-like eyes. Interesting. "Until next time, kitten." he told her with a wolfish smile and strolled off.

She took a shaky breath and fanned herself with her hand. "Those two… are way too personal for my own good," she mumbled as she fought off the blush on her cheeks.  
"If only they weren't so hot," she muttered and quickly walked away when she remembered that Derek was still around here. She didn't need another collision with the man.

She came back around the container just in time to see Zeke aim at a man standing in front of the entrance of the container. "No!" she screamed, but it was too late. Zeke fired three shots and the man fell down to the ground, dead. She brought her hands to her mouth.

"I had totally forgotten about him!" she whispered to herself before she ran over to the rest, as they all stared at the newest dead body on the ground.  
Jack cried out himself, because Paris had pulled him back in surprise. Luna glanced over at Shazza and saw that the woman was covered in the man's blood, with her eyes wide and in shock.

"It was just somebody else." said Jack after a moment of shock, a hint of tremor in his voice. "It was just somebody else from the crash!" he said louder while staring at Zeke. Said man lowered his gun, in shock himself.  
Derek walked over to them and stopped with a whistle. "Poor guy. But at least one of ya knows what to do when facing those bastards," commented the man airily. Luna's gaze snapped towards him and she glared.

"Insensitive bastard!" she hissed angrily. '_Ooh! That guy is pissing me off, more and more! I hope either Riddick or Blade kills him or else I might actually do the job for them.'_ she thought spitefully.

"Crikey! I thought it was him. I thought it was Riddick." said Zeke half out of breath.  
'_This is all the mercs' fault! If they hadn't kept talking fear into these people, this wouldn't have happened!_' she thought angrily, while glancing around. Derek was talking to Shazza, acting like he was concerned for her, since she seemed to be in shock.

Luna's eyes fell to a figure sitting in the chair on top of the ship. A very familiar figure. '_Riddick._' she thought amused.  
He lifted his glass in a 'cheers' manner, making her smile. She quickly turned around and hid her smile when Zeke addressed her.  
"Come on, help me drag this guy to the sled," said the man, his voice laced with guilt.

Sighing, she nodded and grabbed the man's feet. The two went and dragged the body to the sled and dropped it on top of another body.  
Zeke then left to go to his wife and comforted her, while he helped her remove the blood.  
Luna in turn went over to Jack and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Jack instantly turned his head into her chest and grabbed her dress a bit tighter. "It was just somebody else from the crash," he whispered softly while Luna gently petted his hair.

After a moment of comforting Jack finally did pry himself away from her. "You okay now, kid?" she asked, worried and Jack gave her a smile.  
"Yeah, thanks for the comfort." he told her, a bit embarrassed.

"You're welcome," she said amused. She started walking away towards where once the sled stood. Blinking, she looked around and then glanced over to the spires. She saw Zeke pulling the sled slowly but surely and was actually already quite a ways away.

Her mind went to the memory of the movie and what would happen next. Quickly she ran after him, only to fall out of breath as quickly as she left. Cursing, she took a few hits from her breather and caught up with him.

She smiled when he glanced at her and held out her hand. "Why don't you give a rope to me? It'll be easier to pull the sled if we're with two." she told him.  
Zeke nodded "Sure. Here ya go." he held out a rope and she took it. Both turned and started pulling the sled. Which seemed to go easier now that the weight was split in two.

While they were pulling the sled, Luna tried to think of a way to save Zeke. But with each step they took towards the grave, the more she started to panic. _'What am I going to do? I can't just tell him to stay away because there are monsters down there. He'll never believe me!_' she glanced at Zeke anxiously before turning her gaze back forward again.

* * *

R&R people! It keeps me energized to update the story!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Come on people! I. WANT. R-E-V-I-E-W-S!

* * *

Recap: _While they were pulling the sled did Luna try to think of a way to save Zeke. But with each step they took towards the grave, the more she started to panic._

'_What am I going to do? I can't just tell him to stay away because there are monsters down there. He'll never believe me!_' she glanced at Zeke anxiously before turning her gaze back forward again. It seemed all too soon that they arrived by the grave. She tensed for what was going to happen.

Zeke pulled the sail away and glanced down into the pit. "What the-…?" he muttered, which caught her attention. Glancing down to the pit she saw the hole. Zeke jumped down into the pit and pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket. He crouched down, ready to look inside.

Luna panicked. "Wait!" she cried which made him stop and turn to her.  
"What's the matter?" he asked a bit surprised at her sudden outburst.  
'_Damnit, damnit, damnit! Think of something! Think of something!_' she chanted in her head and tried to say something but nothing would come out.

"Well? Ya gonna say somethin' or not?" he asked a bit impatient.  
Luna mentally cursed. "Eh, do… you really think… it's safe?" she stammered out quickly.

Zeke stared at her in confusion. "Why wouldn't it be? It's just a hole," he asked, at which she was about to open her mouth to protest, but knew it was no use. She closed it again and watched as Zeke shrugged and turned back to the hole.

'_Damnit! There's got to be something I can do?_' she thought before she made a decision and jumped down into the pit. Zeke was already halfway into the hole. Faintly she could hear a strange clicking sound. Her eyes widened and she sprang towards Zeke's legs. "Zeke! Get out of there!" she cried while she started pulling on his legs.

"What? Why ar-… AAH!" he suddenly cried out while his legs suddenly kicked violently.

"Zeke!" she cried while she tried with all her might to pull him out. His cry became a scream while he started firing shots at the creatures who grabbed him. Blood splattered everywhere while she pulled with all her might to get him out. All of a sudden he was violently pulled deeper into the hole. With a surprised yelp, her hands lost their grip on his legs and he was pulled in completely.

Blood came splashing out of the hole and some even fell on her clothes. Luna fell back on her ass by the sudden release of tension and blinked in shock. Shaking her head, she crawled towards the hole. "Zeke?!" she cried, peering into the hole, trying to get a glimpse of him. Despite doing this, she knew that it was to no avail. She knew he was dead the moment the creatures got to him.

All of a sudden she saw a flash of white coming her way. It was so fast she had no chance to back away when it slashed at her. The creature missed her, but cut her dress.  
A large hand roughly pulled her away at the nick of time. She was quickly pulled up and against a muscled chest. The hand stayed on her shoulder while another one was placed on her hip.

"Ya should be more careful. Ya almost lost yer head." rumbled a voice that made her tense, as a shiver ran down her spine. She was a bit shaken from the sudden attack.

"Y-yeah. T-thanks." she whispered softly, when his voice rumbled, she had felt it against her back. She reluctantly took a step away from him and turned around. "You should get out of here. The others have probably heard those shots." she whispered.

Riddick hummed softly and took a deep breath of her hair, before he turned and climbed out of the pit just when the sail was pulled away, revealing Shazza. She gaped in disbelief at Riddick, then at Luna, before her gaze went to the hole. The blood dripped from the walls surrounding the hole.

"Zeke! Zeke!" she screamed, before her gaze went back to Riddick who simply stared at her. Luna knew what was going to happen and scrambled towards the side of the pit and crawled out of it just when Riddick took off.

"Shit." she mumbled and fumbled with her breather and took a hit from it. Then she took off after the man as fast as she could. Unfortunately for her, the dress hindered her running a bit.

She was quickly slowing down, the thin air getting to her. She watched Riddick run further off before something black flashed by from the corner of her eye. Glancing to the black flash, she saw that it was Blade who was following Riddick.

Suddenly was a black stick thrust out from behind one of the pillars and hit Riddick's feet. The convict was knocked to the ground where Johns took advantage and kicked him in the side. Derek also appeared from behind the spire and followed Johns' lead.

Luna saw it happening. "No!" she cried half out of breath, while she had to stop running because of the painful stabs in her side. She took a few hits from her breather. The aching in her side lessened, but she had to watch as Blade came to Riddick's aid and tackled Derek away from him. The two fell to the ground where they quickly started wrestling with one another.

Cursing, she ignored the pain in her side and ran over to Blade and Derek. She saw Derek on top of him, punching the living daylights out of him.  
Blade was too busy defending himself to attack back for the moment.

Growling to herself, she ran towards them and threw herself on Derek. The force sending both of them rolling off of Blade. Derek didn't know who it was that tackled him and thought that it was Riddick. But then his mind reminded him that he was busy fighting Johns, who had been winning when he had glanced over at them. He quickly grabbed the person who was laying half on top of him and rolled them both over.

Luna had no chance of pulling away when Derek grabbed her by her arms and roughly pulled her off of him while throwing himself on top of her.  
He blinked when he saw that it was her, before he frowned. "What the hell ya doin', toots? Ya goin' crazy? Ya do realize yer helping a criminal, don't cha?" he demanded to which he got a glare in return.

"He may be a criminal, but he and Riddick are innocent of the death of Zeke! Now get off of me!" she growled, struggling to get him off. This much closeness was unnerving her. It reminded her of the helplessness she felt whenever her parents used her as a punching bag.

Derek opened his mouth to reply but footsteps and the voice of Jack distracted and interrupted him.

"Luna! Are you okay?" came his question when he saw her lying under the merc, glaring daggers at him. But the young child could see a trace of fear in her eyes. Blade saw it, too. He filed that little bit of information away for later.

Derek huffed and stood up while stalking over to Blade and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. Blade snarled and punched him straight in the jaw. Derek grunted in pain but recovered quickly even when he stumbled back.

Blade threw another punch but this time Derek blocked and gave him a mean right hook. He wasn't called Derek 'The Steel Fist' MacCain for nothing. This time it was Blade who grunted in pain.

Suddenly all three of them heard a soft cry of pain coming from Riddick. Luna, who had been rooted in her spot at the two battling men, turned her attention to Johns and him and gasped. Johns had ripped the man's goggles off and was now beating him as much as he could.

Blade growled deeply in anger and pushed Derek away before giving the man a left uppercut. While Derek stumbled back, holding his injured jaw, Blade turned to Johns and kicked the man in the side. Said merc stumbled to the side with a groan of pain before he turned to the other convict.  
Luna was staring as Blade kicked the man away.

In the back of her mind was a little voice screaming at her to go help him but she was still frozen in her spot. She didn't know what to do! The sight of Blade battling Derek and then moving onto Johns was amazing.

Suddenly she saw Derek move behind Blade. "Look out!" she cried but it was too late. Blade had heard the man coming and had turned his head slightly just when Derek brought his fist down. The punch was so hard that Blade hit the ground.

Luna pushed through her frozen state and managed to get her feet moving. She ran towards Derek and grabbed his arm just when the man had kicked Blade in the face, knocking his glasses off. "No! Leave him alone!" she yelled while tugging on his arm.

Jack watched the young woman try to help the downed man. She was amazed at the bravery of the woman to dare and help the two convicts so openly.

Derek growled. "Back off, toots!" he snapped, annoyed that she wanted to help the criminals instead of him. Before Luna knew it was she suddenly hit in the face by Derek's fist. With a cry she landed on the ground. Her tie fell almost out of her hair, making some of it spill over her face.

"Luna!" cried Jack and ran over to her.

Derek glared down at her. "Yer cute, toots, but yer not that cute." he told her and turned to Johns who was now holding down Riddick. The merc tried to put the cuffs on, but even in a weakened state, the man still had fight in him.

Derek came over and together the two mercs managed to put the cuffs on. Johns pulled Riddick up and roughly pulled him towards the crash-ship.  
Derek pulled Blade's hands behind his back and cuffed them also. He pulled him also up and followed Johns' lead. Neither merc spared a second glance at the downed girl and young child.

Said girl was gritting her teeth as a few tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Flashes of memories from her parents hitting her, made her shiver and curl up in reflex. Jack gently placed a hand on Luna's arm and felt and saw her flinch. Luna's first instinct was to curl up even more, thinking she was attacked by her father again.

"Hey, it's okay, Luna. It's me, Jack." spoke the kid softly while gently rubbing her shoulder.

Meanwhile the others had all arrived at the scene and watched the mercs pull Riddick and Blade away. Shazza had arrived first, she had been ready to give the two a beat down of a lifetime for what they did to her husband. But when she saw the four fighting, she had slowed down to a stop, not wanting to get caught in the battles.

The newly made widow had watched Luna try to help the murderers only to be punched in the face. At first she was happy that that had happened to her. It was her own fault.  
Helping the murderers of her precious Zeke. But now she was a bit torn and didn't know if she should be angry at the woman, or feel pity for her. Her anger won. She was about to march over to her to demand to know what was going on when Imam passed her by and kneeled down next to Jack.

"My child, are you alright?" he asked softly while placing a concerned hand on her head.

* * *

Please R&R people! It keeps the story going! Please?


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8! Now gimme more reviews people! Don't be shy! I take anything you got!

* * *

Recap: _"My child, are you alright?" he asked softly while placing a concerned hand on her head._

_Was she? Who asked that? Her father never asked such things. He would just keep beating her and calling her names_.

Her mind then became clear again and she remembered that she was not at home anymore. Nor would she probably ever return there. If she could help it that is. No, she was on a desert planet.

Blinking, she slowly relaxed as she remembered that she was surrounded by friendly people. Not her parents.  
Slowly she released the fetus hold of her body and got to her hands and knees. Jack and Imam stood up and stepped away while she climbed to her feet again.

Blood dribbled from her lips and nose. Sniffling, she wiped the blood away first before wiping her eyes.

"You okay, Luna?" asked Jack concerned and his hand went back to her arm and gently rubbed it. Swallowing some blood, she finally looked up, pulling her hair out of her face.

Both Imam and Jack frowned when they saw her face, though both had different feelings. Imam was feeling concerned at the moment. Worried that she had been hit by one of the criminals. But Jack, on the other hand, was angry. He had seen the whole thing.

"I-…" she choked on a sob and had to swallow a few times to clear her throat. "I'm fine." she whispered softly, trying to prevent her voice from breaking.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" questioned Imam, worried, and his hand went back to her back.  
"Derek. I was helping the wrong person." she replied vaguely.  
"What a jerk!" exclaimed Jack angrily. Imam frowned in disapproval.

"Language, young one." he reprimanded.

Jack scoffed. "But it's true! He is a jerk," he growled with a slight pout. Luna smiled. Amused that the boy disliked him. Her smile quickly faded into a wince when she felt the small cut in her lip stretch painfully. She wiped her nose again to get rid of some blood that dribbled out of her nose.

Fry walked over to them with Paris and the other boys. She had her arm around Shazza's shoulders, who was crying for the loss of her husband.  
Luna sighed sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss, Shazza." she said softly. She had tried to save Zeke. Tried to stop him from entering that hole. But he had ignored her and had paid dearly for it.

Shazza glanced over at her before looking to the side, new tears already rolling down her cheeks.

"What happened back there, Luna?" asked Fry, frowning and glancing down at her body. There was a bit of blood splattered on her dress and it had a cut that started from her right shoulder and went down between the valley of her breasts and ended just under her left breast.  
Luckily, it seemed that whatever had cut her, had only cut up her dress and not her skin.

Luna frowned back and took a shuddering breath. Swallowing a few times again, she started speaking. "We arrived just by the grave when Zeke pulled the sail away and we noticed a hole." She started and then shifted slightly in her place.

"A hole?"

"Yeah, it wasn't big. Zeke went to check it out by crawling inside and then I heard some strange clicking sound. I heard it coming from the hole Zeke was in and tried to pull him out," she frowned and clenched her hands into tight fists.

"Whatever it was, it was very strong. It pulled him completely in and me almost, too. Riddick actually saved me back there," she finished her explanation. Sniffling, she wiped her nose again and cursed Derek in her head for punching her like that.

Shazza scoffed, catching her attention. The widow glared at her. "You really expect us to believe that?!" she yelled, waving her hand around. "I've seen how you tried to help them just now. You're a liar! You're probably covering up for them so that we would free them," she spat angrily.

Luna frowned and opened her mouth to protest. "Shazza," said Fry while she placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. Instantly tears once again gathered in the woman's eyes and she turned to Fry and started crying again.

Luna sighed and closed her mouth, while looking away. '_It's no use. All of the evidence points in their direction. How am I supposed to tell them otherwise when they even have the records of his murdering people?_' she shook her head.

"If you'll need me, I'm at the ship." she said just loud enough for them to hear and started walking back to the ship. Luna gently licked her lip and winced as the small cut burned at the touch.

When she was almost at the ship, Johns and Derek just coming out of it. Both walked in her direction. She hoped they would ignore her. Johns caught her gaze then. She bit back a wince and glared at him.

When the trio was about to pass one another, Johns quickly grabbed her by her arm. "Hey! Where're you going?" he demanded to know. She glared at him and jerked her arm free.  
"Just to the ship. Or is that forbidden?" she hissed at him.  
Derek huffed. "Not if ya stay away from our paydays, toots."  
"What I do, or who I hang out with, is none of your business." she snapped.  
Johns grabbed her arm again. "You stay away from them. They're bad news," he warned her with a narrowed gaze.

She turned her glare to him. "I'll be the judge of that," she said, before she roughly pushed past them and walked further.  
Johns and Derek watched her go. "She's going to be trouble." pointed Johns out softly.

Derek grunted while he pulled out another cigarette and lit it. "Don't I know it. But she got one fine ass." he retorted while his eyes raked down her figure and stopped on her ass.

"Still not worth the trouble, though," spoke the blonde merc while placing his hands on his hips.

"That's true." came the reply. But that didn't mean he wouldn't have some fun with her.

* * *

When she arrived at the ship, she immediately went inside. The inside of the ship was cool and made her smile. Which in turn, made her wince because of her busted lip.

She touched it gingerly. '_Stupid asshole! Should've kicked him in the balls,_' she thought annoyed. Luckily, by now had her nose stopped bleeding.  
It was not a moment later that she arrived by the two convicts and stared at them.

Riddick sat in the same place as he did in the movies. His arms were spread wide by chains that connected to a pole behind him. Her eyes looked his body over and she blushed lightly. '_He really is muscled._' she thought, amused, before her eyes flew to Blade.

The man sat across from Riddick, tied with his hands cuffed behind his back to a vertical, metal bar. Unlike Riddick he was sitting on the ground instead of a make-shift chair.

Riddick and Blade had both smelled and heard her arrival long before she appeared before them. "Ya know, protecting us is not such a good idea, kitten," Riddick growled suddenly, making her jump in surprise.  
She glanced over at Riddick and saw him with his head turned slightly in her direction. Blade was also staring at her.

She frowned. "You guys were innocent. No matter if you're criminals or not, it wasn't you that killed Zeke," she reminded them with a frown, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Besides, I don't think it was fair to see you guys beat up like that. I hate seeing that." she muttered the last part even though the two could hear her very clearly. '_On TV, that is_.' she added mentally.

Riddick hummed deep in his chest and she wondered what it meant.

* * *

Give me reviews! No reviews, NO UPDATE! MUWHAHAHAHAA! *chokes on laughter* Ack!... *cough* Note to self, stop evil laughter. It's not good for my health. *coughs*


	9. Chapter 9

Chappie 9 thankies for all the reviews so far! But! I'm a greedy person, so... GIMME MORE!

* * *

Recap: _Riddick hummed.  
_

Not soon after Fry came walking into the ship. She slowed to a stop by Luna while she frowned in silent question at the woman, wondering why she was here.  
Luna only shrugged in answer before she left for outside.  
Outside she saw the rest of the group standing together. Imam was comforting Shazza, while Paris stood next to them looking a bit awkward. Imam's charges were all standing together, staring in sympathy at the newly made widow._  
_  
Luna frowned and looked around. '_Where's Jack?_' she wondered before she saw the two mercs standing a few feet away from the group talking softly to one another. She glared at the duo before she looked further.

She thought back to the movie and remembered that Jack spied on Fry and the convicts. She walked back into the ship and right before she took the way to the convicts, she saw another stairwell to the right.

Climbing it, she came to a floor higher where she quickly saw a small figure sitting by another stairwell. '_The kid is really obsessed with them._' she frowned at that thought. She knew that it wouldn't end well for her if she followed in the footsteps of the two convicts.

Slowly she walked up to him and touched his shoulder. Jack gasped in surprised and almost jumped away from her. The reaction made her smile but she quickly replaced it with a frown. "You shouldn't be spying on people." she hissed softly.

The boy blushed before he pouted. "I just wanted to hear what they were saying." "That isn't for your ears to hear." she reprimanded.

They both heard everyone go silent below them and both glanced down the hole. Neither of them could contain their curiosity. Luna knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but she couldn't help it.

She too wanted to know what they were saying. _'I'm a hypocrite,_' she thought wryly before she heard Jack softly shift next to her. Glancing at the boy, she saw him slowly place his feet on the stairs and he stealthily climbed down them.

Her brows rose. She had to admit, the kid was quite good at sneaking. After a moment of considering whether to follow or not, she decided to follow him.

_'Fuck my conscience_.' she thought and silently followed the kid. She tensed when her breather shifted over the floor noisily and quickly picked it up.  
She stepped down the stairs and stood next to Jack.

She glanced through the stairs at Riddick who had a smirk on his face. He hummed. "Closer," he rumbled. She knew what was going to happen and unconsciously leaned closer only to gently hit her head against the stairwell.

Fry was slowly coming closer to Riddick. At the same time she shifted her eyes to where Blade sat every few seconds. She didn't trust the man even if he was chained up.

Actually, she didn't trust either of them for as far as she could throw them.

Suddenly Riddick sprang up, his arms bulging slightly from pulling the chains. Fry gasped and flinched in surprise, even taking a step back because of it.  
"Dear God." breathed Luna while she leaned around the side of the stairwell above Jack's head.

The boy was staring in awe at Riddick. Or more precisely, his eyes. "Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" he asked, or rather, demanded.

Riddick glanced over at them. "Gotta kill a few people," he stated which made Luna frown while she and Jack stepped down from the stairs.  
"Okay, I can do it," Jack said, confidently.

"Jack." she warned in a stern voice, while placing a hand on his shoulder. The kid glanced up at her with a frowning pout.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they tell you you'll never see daylight again," Riddick continued. Luna sent him a glare.

"You dig up a doctor, and you pay him 20 menthol kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs," the man murmured further, not perturbed by the least by her glare.

Not that he really noticed. His attention was on Fry while he spoke. It served its purpose to intimidate her.

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" asked Jack, excited. Luna gently hit him over the head.

"Jack!" she warned again, louder.

"Exactly," retorted Riddick, a smile on his face. "That's not something you should tell a kid like him." she scolded with a glare.

Her gaze caught his eyes. For a moment she felt like she was staring at a pair of moons instead of his eyes. The scolding she had just given him, totally forgotten. She felt drawn deeper in his gaze.

"Leave!" yelled Fry suddenly, breaking whatever spell was cast on her.

Blinking, she shook her head and glanced down at Jack. The boy was pouting again. "Come on, Jack. Let's go back to the others," said Luna while she pulled on the boy's shoulder.

Jack picked his stuff up and walked up the stairs after one last glance at Riddick. Luna glanced over at him too and caught his gaze again. She stared for a moment before she blinked and shook her head slightly as her anger rose up. "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves! Telling a kid something like that. Do you want him to end up like a criminal?" she hissed at them angrily. "He asked for it himself. It's not our problem." growled Blade while gazing up at her with a frown.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe you should. What if the boy turns out a killer because of that bit of info? Because he so desperately wants the same eyes as Riddick does he goes and kills somebody. Do you want that on your conscious?" she snapped at him, unconsciously speaking of what happens to him later on. Blade sneered at her. "As I said; Not our problem." he said making her scowl and with an angry huff she quickly climbed the stairs after the kid.

Upstairs she looked around and found Jack standing a bit further with that same pout still on his face. "It's not fair. Why can't I hang out with them?" whined Jack a bit childishly while clenching his fists.

Luna looked at him amused. "Maybe because he could be a bad influence to you?" she pointed out, half sarcastic and half serious.

Jack looked up at her with surprise before it turned into a frown. "That's not true! Riddick and Blade are not the bad guys. You know this as well! I saw you try to help them! I heard what you said to Derek! They didn't kill Zeke and I believe you!" he said with conviction.

Luna blinked in surprise at his words. Rarely had anyone ever believed her words. Sometimes when she wanted to tell someone about her parents, they would come over to her house for proof. Her parents somehow always managed to turn her into a liar. Bring up evidence that she was the evil doer.

A small, gentle smile crept up her lips while she placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Thank you for believing me, Jack," she told him softly before she turned serious again. "And I know that they're not evil but that doesn't mean they're innocent." She stopped by the entrance of the ship, forcing Jack to stop too because of the hand on her shoulder.

"They have blood on their hands, Jack. They're still criminals even if it was in self-defense," she told him before her eyes widened slightly. "If you follow in their footsteps, y-it will get you into big trouble," she said quickly, but almost tripped over her own words and told the truth of what would happen.

'_Phew. That was close. If I don't watch what I'm saying I might blurt something out about the movies. I can't let that happen._' she thought while Jack stared at her before a deep frown appeared on his face.

"I understand." he said softly while looking down.

"That's all I ask, Jack." she told him. Then, with a smile she ruffled his hair, making him yelp. "Hey! Don't do that!"

Luna chuckled. Jack pulled her hand away from his head and glared playfully at her. "So cute." she teased with a playful grin.

They walked outside where Jack was quickly be approached by Ali. Although Jack couldn't understand him, he still knew he wanted to play with him. The two boys left to go do whatever they wanted to play.

Luna shifted in her place before putting away a lock of hair. Blinking, she then noticed her hair was half out of its tail. Frowning, she quickly put it back in a ponytail again.

Soft footsteps came from behind her. Turning around, she saw Fry come out with a frown on her face. Shaking her head, Luna went back inside.  
When she came near the convicts, she stopped a few feet away. She didn't know what to say to them. Or do for that matter. Not that she could do much. She didn't have the keys or tools to free them.

"Back for more lecturing?" came the mocking voice of Blade, making her jump at his sudden words. She looked towards him and stared for a moment before her gaze turned into a glare.

"What if I am? Got a problem with that?" she demanded while she placed her hands on her hips. Blade's lip curled in a silent snarl. "Listen woman, what we say or do is our fucking problem. You don't have any fucking business with us." he growled. She glared at him, the fact that he was chained up made her feel more safer to talk back to them.

"It is my business when you tell a kid what he should do to get such eyes!" she retorted as she pointed at Riddick.

Blade growled along with Riddick.

She watched the two convicts. Her mind then went mulling over Zeke's death. Or rather, the creatures that did it. She had already tried to tell them but they didn't believe her. If she tried to tell them a second time they would start calling her crazy. She shook her head. There had to be a way to keep Fry from going down there.

"There you are." said a male voice suddenly making her jump in surprise. Whirling around, she saw Johns standing behind her. "I've been looking everywhere for you," he said with a frown. Something about his tone made her wary. She narrowed her eyes.

"What for?" she asked. His smile send a chill down her spine.

"'Cuz we need someone to go down that hole," he said and grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened.

"Wait, what?! Me?! Are you crazy?!" she cried and started struggling against his grip.

Riddick and Blade both turned their heads and stared at the two. Both were frowning. They knew this was somehow payback to her. For what, they didn't know.

Something compelled them to come to her aid. To protect her from Johns. But neither knew what it was. Nor were they agreeing with the feeling. She was just another survivor to them, nothing more.

"I'm not going down there! Not even for a million bucks!" she told him firmly and ripped her arm out of his hand. Johns narrowed his eyes.

"You don't got a choice, girl. You're going down that hole or I'm sending one of the kids down there," he said with a nasty smile. Her eyes widened again as Johns grabbed her arm again and pulled her with him.

"You wouldn't dare! Those kids are innocent! You can't do that!" she demanded angrily.

He glanced over at her with a smirk. "It's your choice, darling. Either you go down there, or those kids go. Your choice," he said with an evil smile.

Luna gritted her teeth. She couldn't believe this! But at the same time she could. Her eyes fell to the ground and she clenched her fists. She knew the character of Johns very well from the movie.

She also knew from the internet that he had used kids as a threat to capture Riddick. Or he would've never caught him. She didn't have a choice. Either she went down there, or one of those kids was going down. She couldn't risk that. They were just that. Kids!

"Bastard." she hissed and glared at him with all her anger.

Johns shrugged her glare off with ease. "So I've been told," he said and then pulled her further towards the exit. Sighing, she ripped her arm out of his hold and walked along beside him. When they came outside to join the others, Johns put up a façade.

"Luna here volunteered to go down there," he told the others when they came to the group. Everyone stopped talking and the others all frowned. Fry walked over to her.

"You don't have to do this, you know." she said, which instantly reminded her of Johns' threat. She shook her head and gave her a fake smile. She'd been flashing that smile a lot lately.

"Don't worry, I want to." she said, but had to resist the urge to glare at Johns. Fry looked a bit hesitant, before she nodded.

"Alright then," she said. "We found a rope between the rubble. Maybe you can tie that around your waist and while you climb down there, we'll hold the end of the rope. If something goes wrong we can always pull you back," she told her.

Luna's face twitched as she bit back a grimace. She knew the rope would not help her at all. It would only serve to hold her back, as it did in the movie with Fry. The creatures would just pull her back down there. She shook her head.

"No. I'd rather go without a rope if you don't mind. I'm gonna need all the freedom to move I can get." '_Literally_.' she thought wryly as they started to make their way to the spires. This was going to end badly.

* * *

REVIEWS! I want REVIEWS! Come on people, work with me! No reviews, NO. UPDATE! MUWHAHAHAA!

Yes, I'm evil like that. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ladies and gents! I know it took a while but here it is!

* * *

Recap: _"No. I'd rather go without a rope if you don't mind. I'm gonna need all the movement I can get." 'Literally.' she thought wryly as they started to make their way to the spires. This was going to end badly._

"But it might be better for you if you were to put it on, child. If something went wrong we could always pull you out." urged Imam.  
She shook her head. "Yeah, but if it would cave in, it could be caught under some rocks." she retorted trying to cover up.  
Fry frowned. "Alright, we'll do it your way. We'll leave the rope but be sure to make a sound if something goes wrong." she told her.  
Luna gave her a forced smile, while she and the others all walked towards the spires again.  
The closer they got, the more nervous she became.  
Each step seemed to feel as if she was going to her death.  
It was all too soon that they arrived by the pit. Looking down at it, she gulped and some of the color disappeared from her face.

Imam placed a hand on her shoulder, making her tense. "Are you sure you will be alright?" he asked, concerned. Her gaze flashed to Jack who stood next to him and Ali on his other side.  
She looked him back in the eye and gave him a fake smile. "Yeah. Everything will be fine," she told him before she turned and jumped into the pit.  
Fry, Derek and Johns followed suit.  
"Here, you might need this." said Fry and held out a small flashlight.  
"Thanks." she muttered and put it away. "Be careful, toots. Wouldn't want to lose ya." commented Derek with a smile. She glared at him and then at Johns before she turned to the hole.  
Sighing deeply, she crouched before the hole and pushed all the sand out of the way.  
She looked inside and a shiver of fear went through her.  
It almost made her wish she was back home. Almost.  
Sighing, she softly started worming her way into the hole. Crawling army-style deeper into the hole.  
A few feet further the place became wider until she could stand up.  
She gulped as terror filled her stomach. She had a bad feeling about this.  
Taking a breath she knew there were creatures around her. '_Don't freak out, they're all sleeping. Just go to the pillar that Fry used in the movie and get out of here._' she thought to herself and calmed a bit.  
As silently as she could she stepped forwards while looking around before stopping again.  
'_Oh no! I can't remember which way Fry climbed up! It all looks the same!_' she thought while her eyes widened in panic.  
She gulped nervously and looked around. '_Please don't let them wake up! Please!_' she silently pleaded. She took steps as quietly as possible while she walked around.  
Her heart seemed to beat loudly in her chest.  
Every sound and breath she took felt to her as if the whole world could hear it.  
She needed to relax. Needed to distract herself before she made a mistake that could prove fatal.

Breathing deeply in and out a few times, she forced her mind to focus on other things.  
She thought of Jack and how he was slowly becoming like a little brother to her.  
Thoughts of the mercs and Blade made her frown. She still wondered how it was possible that Blade was in this world.  
Shaking her head, she reminded herself that even though it was distracting, it wasn't the time or place to mull over that.  
Her mind immediately strayed back to the creatures. '_What were they called again? It had something to do with dinosaurs,_' she thought before she heard something move behind her.  
Whirling around she narrowed her eyes at the wall across from her but saw nothing.  
"Oh, no," she whispered and her breathing accelerated.  
Paranoia mixed with panic. It made her whirl around again while her eyes darted around, trying to catch sight of one of the creatures.  
'_Okay, what were they called? Dinosaur… dinosaur…_' she thought frantically, trying in vain to distract herself.  
She then saw something move in the corner of her eye. Snapping her head in that direction, she saw it. A creature.  
It had a long tail that split in two points at the end. A strange head that looked triangular in a way, yet looked at the same time like the head of a hammerhead shark.

She remembered the name.

"Bioraptors." she whispered before the creature twisted its head towards her. It seemed to stare straight at her but it had no eyes.  
Its mouth was slightly opened and showed two rows of very long, very sharp, pointy teeth.  
The tail uncurled from around its body and the bioraptor moved to the ground.  
Two wings that had been folded around the body folded close against its back while two sharp claws were used to stand.  
On television they didn't look so scary. Actually, they looked kind of funny. But now, in real life, it was a whole different story.  
Perverts she could handle. Annoying assholes, she could handle. But bioraptors? This, she wasn't so sure of.  
'_A weapon! I need a weapon!_' she thought frantically while looking around on the ground.  
There was not much choice. She stepped slowly towards a small rock the size of her hand and picked it up. All the while she kept her eyes on the bioraptor a few feet further near the wall.  
Standing up, she dared to look away and looked for a way to get out.

The first thought went to the way she came from but she quickly shook the thought away.  
She knew there was one lurking around there, if she remembered the movie correctly.  
Her eyes darted to the pillars. She stood with her back to one and swallowed thickly.  
'_No choice. Gotta risk it,_' she thought and looked for a way to easily climb it.  
She heard one of the creatures squealing. The sound seemed to come from everywhere.  
The fear that was in her chest filled her whole being.  
She dropped the rock and turned completely to the pillar. "Fuck this!" she hissed and tried to climb it.  
Her feet clumsily sought for foothold. Her hands grabbed blindly at the pillar but she couldn't find a good way to pull her up.  
"Please don't let me die," she whispered softly, hearing again squealing from one of the creatures followed by that of another one.  
She managed to crawl a bit up the pillar but when she took another step she slid down again.  
"No." she whimpered and tried again.  
Clumsily and with a lot of slipping up, she slowly managed to climb higher and higher.  
She finally managed to find a good hold when she came to the hollow part of the spire.  
She smiled while hope filled her heart when she found it becoming slightly easier to climb up.  
With more confidence she climbed further when all of a sudden her foot slipped up and she slid back down again.  
"No!" she cried while her eyes glanced to the sides.

She saw more movement this time.  
"Please! Help me! Somebody!" she cried. Now she knew how Fry felt when she was down here.  
Tears gathered in her eyes making her vision blurry.  
She blinked them away and tried again.  
Something hissed before she felt a slight wind behind her as something passed by.  
The little bit of hope that had welled up in her vanished as quickly as it came.  
"No." she whispered. "Please! Anybody! Help me!" she screamed as loud as she could.  
At the same time she tried to climb the pillar again.  
Once again, she clumsily climbed upwards.  
"Halfway there, just a little longer…" she muttered while she came to the hollow part again.

Suddenly something sharp grabbed her left leg and yanked hard on it.  
The sudden pull made her lose her grip and balance. With a short scream, she slid back down and fell the last part, landing hard on her side.  
She coughed for air. Having landed with her elbow in her own side had pushed some air out of her lungs.  
Groaning, she glanced down at her feet and cried out when she saw the face of a bioraptor right before her.

Acting fast, she kicked the creature in the chest with her free foot.  
The creature let out a hissing howl while its claw clamped down harder on her leg.  
This time, it was her that hissed in pain.  
Gritting her teeth, she ignored the pain and kicked the creature again and again in the head.  
Finally, after the sixth kick, the creature let go, shaking its head a bit.  
Luna scrambled to her feet as she circled around the pillar while keeping her eyes on the bioraptor.  
It hissed and slowly followed her but kept a distance.

She carefully glanced to the side and saw another pillar. Swallowing she turned to the pillar and started climbing it as fast as she could.  
Which wasn't fast enough when the creature ran towards her and quickly lashed out with its tail at her.  
She cried out as the two points cut her right arm.  
Her feet stumbled from the sudden blow and made her hit her head against the pillar.  
With a yelp she slid down the little distance she had climbed.  
Shaking her head, she quickly tried to climb again.  
The wounds on her arm stung along with her ankle and head. Clumsily she started climbing again. "Help! I'm here! Help!" she cried while she clawed at the pillar, trying in vain to get herself to move quicker.

This pillar was slightly easier then the one before and it went more quickly this time.  
She was almost by the hollow part when she was suddenly tackled from behind and both fell down to the ground again.  
With a cry she landed on the ground on her front.  
Shaking her head, she glanced over her shoulder and cried out when she saw two rows of razor teeth come towards her.  
All of a sudden the pillar she tried to climb rumbled before rubble fell down from the hollow part.  
Light came from the breaking spire and hit the paw of the bioraptor on top of her.  
It screeched in pain and quickly rushed off of her to get in the shadows for safety.  
She climbed to her hands and knees but buckled slightly to the side when she put weight on her wounded arm.  
She suddenly heard something flutter next to her along with a soft 'thump'.  
Wincing, she ignored the pain in her arm and got to her hands and knees.  
She turned her head towards the sound with slight hesitance, afraid it was another creature.

"Blade!" she cried out happily. The hunter stared down at her and looked her over. His eyes immediately caught the wounds on her arm and leg.  
Instantly, the scent of her blood filled his nose. It was… delicious.  
She noticed him staring blankly at her.  
She was about to ask something when a bioraptor hissed next to her ear.

Glancing to the other side, she saw a bioraptor dashing towards her.  
Gasping, she stumbled back.  
A blur of black and the sound of fluttering passed her by. The creature had no time to dodge as Blade gutted the beast with one slash of his sword.  
Luna gasped and watched as the nasty creature fell to the ground with its intestines falling out of its stomach.  
It shrieked in pain while it scrambled around.  
Blade gave it no chance when he lifted his sword and brought it down in a downward swipe. Its head rolled a bit away from its body.  
He crouched slightly while he looked around at the other bioraptors and bared his teeth.  
"Can you stand?" "I think so." she answered and got to her feet only to stumble when she put weight on her wounded leg.  
She winced in pain and glanced down at her leg.  
The place where her ankle had been grabbed was cut in three different places.  
Blade had noticed her stumble and frowned.  
He took a step towards her, but quickly turned his back to her to intercept a creature that he heard running towards them.  
He brought his sword up in a diagonal angle just as the beast arrived.  
It managed to dodge in the nick of time by flying to the side.  
Blade growled menacingly at it as it paced before him, trying to find a way to the wounded prey.  
"Try to climb. Go!" he barked. Not wanting to get in more trouble, she turned to the pillar and started climbing.  
The wounds on her arm and leg made her wince in pain. Luckily the abuse of her parents made that she had a bit of a tolerance to pain.

Ignoring the burning pain, she started climbing.  
Clumsily, she climbed up as fast as she could. Sometimes she slid down but she managed to get to the top where heads were peeking through the surprisingly large hole.  
As they saw her coming, hands were held down the hole. "Come on Luna! Give me your hand!" cried Fry. "You can do it, Luna!" cried Jack.  
She nodded and climbed a bit faster. Because of her quickening, she grabbed accidentally a loose piece of rock. It broke off and she slid down a bit with a startled cry.  
"Luna!" cried Jack.  
Luna panted. She had almost no strength left to climb. The adrenaline along with the burning of her wounds was quickly wearing her out. Not to mention the thin air.

'_No! I gotta hold on just a bit longer! I can do it!_' she thought, determined, and began climbing again.  
Awkwardly, in pain, she finally managed to scramble up to the hole where Imam, Johns and Derek grabbed her arms and shoulders and pulled her out of the hole.  
"Luna! Are you okay?" "What happened?" "Are you alright my child?" came the questions from the others.  
Panting, she shakily pointed towards the hole where Blade quickly came climbing out.  
"I told you… *pant* I told you… there was something down there," she panted while her legs shook from the exertion and pain.  
"You're hurt!" "Blade saved you, Luna!" came more replies while hands rubbed her good arm or back in a soothing manner.  
The fear had finally left her body, but she still felt shaky.  
Imam immediately ripped a piece of his robe off and gently placed it on her cut up arm.  
She nodded. "Y-yeah. One of those bi- creatures almost got me. Blade saved me," she told them and managed to stop herself from revealing the true name of the creatures.

Turning she looked to where Blade stood by Derek who had a gun to the hunter's head.  
Blade stared straight at her from behind his aviators that somehow managed to stay on during the fight. His body was stiff and she saw his nose twitch.  
Her eyes glanced down to his hands, which she noted, were still in cuffs, but held his sword tightly.  
'_He managed to escape his chains?!_' she thought a bit surprised, before mentally kicking herself. Of course chains wouldn't be able to hold him back. He was half vampire. Her eyes glanced at the cuffs and she saw that his wrists were bleeding slightly. He really came to save her.

Slowly she limped over to him after shrugging all the hands off of her.  
"Luna?" came a questioning call. "What are you doing?" asked another person.  
She ignored them and stopped in front of Blade. Her eyes went straight up to his aviators. "Thanks for saving me, Blade." she told him seriously.

Derek and Johns glared at her along with Shazza. The big hunter merely grunted in response. He scowled and swallowed after licking his lips. Luna realized she should move away, but she was worried the mercs would hurt him.  
That was all he could manage to do. The scent of her blood was alluring to him. Having drunk no blood yet, he had to fight with himself to keep from attacking her.  
In the meantime Derek wanted to say something but didn't know what without causing a ruckus with the others.  
Fry walked over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get those wounds treated," she said, making the other woman nod.  
Fry put Luna's good arm over her shoulder and both limped/walked towards the ship with the rest following in tow.  
Derek turned his glare on Blade, while Johns came to his other side. "Come on, ya bastard. I don't know how ya escaped, but yer goin' right back in the chains," growled the large man while he roughly pulled Blade along. Johns followed behind, ready attack if he dared to do something.

* * *

R&R people! They keep me and the story going or else I'll quit! HAH! *Sees readers glaring darkly* Eh, or just wait for a while for more reviews. Hehe


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Long time no talk. It's time for an update! And come on people, gimme some reviews!  
I WANT FUCKING REVIEWS!

on another note, this story is gonna take a darker turn. Meaning, rape, gore and what else makes the story M-rated. :P  
If you don't like it then don't read! I'm not gonna warn ya in every freaking chapter what the warning's gonna be. Mostly because I don't know the right warning for some things and it would be too much of a pain to go looking for it.  
The next three chapters you're still safe to read, but chapter 14 has rape in it. I'll try to warn ya ahead of time but don't complain if I missed it. I'm a bit forgetful :)

* * *

Recap: _Derek turned his glare to Blade while Johns came to his other side. "Come on, ya bastard. I don't know how ya escaped but yer goin' right back in the chains." growled the large man while he roughly pulled Blade along. Johns followed behind, ready attack if he dared to do something._

When they arrived by the ship Fry helped her sit down against the hull of it.  
"Now let me take a look at those wounds," she commented and held out her hand.  
Luna showed her the wounds on her arm first.  
Fry winced. "They look deep," she told her and grabbed the cloth that Imam gave to Luna and started dabbing it to get the blood off.  
Meanwhile the others arrived and surrounded the two. "Hey Luna, are you alright?" asked Jack concerned. She send him a smile. "Yeah, I'll be fi-ow! Watch it!" she hissed in pain, cutting herself off.  
Fry send her an apologetic smile. "Sorry." Imam and his charges all looked at her. Hassan said something in Arabic. "What did he say?" asked Jack curiously. "He asked if she would be alright," translated the pilgrim.  
Shazza stared at Luna with a frown, before looking to the side.

Paris pulled a face at seeing the cuts. He turned completely then and walked away.  
He didn't want to see those nasty wounds any longer. They made his stomach churn.  
Derek and Johns passed them by with Blade in tow. Luna watched them go inside the ship, her eyes the whole time on Blade. The big, dark-skinned man ignored her gaze.  
Fry then motioned to Jack, who looked at her questioningly. "Could you get my bottle of Whiskey? It's inside to the left," ordered the woman.  
Jack nodded and quickly went inside to look for the bottle.  
"Why would you need that bottle?" asked Luna curiously, but she had an inkling she knew the answer.  
"To clean out those wounds. They might get infected." informed the pilot, while a second later Jack returned with her bottle.  
She was right on her guess. Luna pulled a face. "Can I go for the second option and choose to leave it like this?" she suggested sheepishly.  
Sometimes when her father got too violent, he used a broken bottle on her. Which made her sometimes end up with cuts. To make her suffer even more, her father poured some alcohol over the wounds. It was very painful, but she learned later on that it actually helped clean the wounds.  
Though that didn't mean she had to like it.

Fry frowned. "Why would you want that? If we leave it like this they could get infected." stated the woman. Luna grimaced. She knew that all too well. Sometimes she got cuts that she couldn't treat and they got infected.  
The pain of those wounds was twice as painful as pouring alcohol in it.  
She sighed. "Alright." she grumbled and held out her arm. "I'll try to do it fast." said Fry and Luna nodded.  
"Ready?" asked Fry to which she got a nod in return.  
The female pilot poured the alcohol over the wound while keeping a good grip on the other woman's arm.  
Luna hissed in pain. "Fuck!" she cried out when Fry finally stopped.  
"Language," reprimanded Imam, wagging his finger. She glared at him, but said nothing. Jack snickered behind his hand.  
She could be quite childish if she wanted to be.  
Fry bandaged the wound with some more rips from Imam's robes. She then set to work on her ankle.  
"Hold on," warned Fry, before she poured the remaining alcohol over the wound on her leg.  
"Motherfucker!" growled Luna out, grabbing her leg near her knee tightly.  
"Language!" came the scolding voice of Imam again. She send him a glare. "Go to hell!" she hissed. The wounds burned like hell and it took every fiber in her being to keep herself from kicking her leg.  
Jack covered his mouth as he laughed at her expense.

Hassan asked something in Arabic. Imam gave him a scolding stare while answering in Arabic.  
He then turned his attention to her. "Please watch your mouth, my child. I do not wish for my sons to learn such coarse language," asked the man in a soft ordering voice.  
Luna hissed as Fry dabbed a cloth against the wounds. "I'll try." she mumbled.  
Imam nodded his head. "That is all I ask." he said and turned around and left, his sons following after.  
Shazza stared at the wounded woman and sighed. "Hey, I uh… wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I shouldn't have said that." said the woman awkwardly, while rubbing her arm.  
Luna smiled. "It's okay. I…" she cut herself off, not wanting to say more. _'Damn, I almost told them the truth. I really need to watch my words before I say something wrong_.' she thought with a slight frown.  
Further thoughts were cut off when Fry tied the wound accidentally a bit too tight. "Holy-!" she yelped in pain, but managed to keep herself from cussing.

"Sorry." apologized Fry while retying the wound again. "Better?" she asked with slight worry. Luna nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." she told the older woman.  
"You're lucky the wounds aren't so deep or you would've had a real problem." said Fry.  
She then held her hand out. "Come on, let's get you up." she said and Luna grabbed her hand. "I'll help," offered Shazza and grabbed the other arm which was the good arm.  
They carefully helped her to her feet and slowly let go of her.  
"Think you can walk?" asked Fry, to which she frowned. "I'll try," Luna said and took a step with her bad foot.  
She almost buckled under the pain that shot through her leg when she put weight on her foot.  
"I think you're gonna need to take it easy for a while." commented Shazza while she stared at her foot with a frown.  
Luna mentally cursed. This was going to be a problem. How was she ever going to be able to run if she couldn't put weight on her leg?  
If the eclipse hit she was for sure gonna be a hindrance to the others.  
'_Damnit! Of all people, why me?_' she asked mentally before shaking her head with a sigh. "Great." she mumbled.  
Jack walked up to her. "Don't worry, you can lean on me!" offered the boy.  
Luna blinked in surprise at the boy, before she smiled. "Thanks Jack, I appreciate that," she told him while placing a hand on his head and ruffled his hair a bit.

Suddenly they heard a faint shot coming from the ship. They all snapped their heads around. For a moment was Luna worried for Riddick and Blade before she forced herself to relax.  
There was no need to panic. They weren't going to die.  
A moment later, both Riddick and Blade came walking out of the ship.  
She turned around with the help of Jack to watch them.  
Glancing down at Jack for a moment she saw that his face had lit up like Christmas tree.  
'_He is way too obsessive about these guys._' she thought with a slight frown of concern. Glancing back up, her breath hitched when she saw both convicts staring at her. With a blush, she looked away.  
A nudge in her side made her glance down at Jack. He had a smile on his face that looked like the cat ate the canary. Entirely too happy for her taste.  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "What?" she asked softly gaining a snicker from him.  
"Seems like someone has a crush on someone. Or should I say somebodies." he retorted with a devilish grin.

She sputtered and looked to the side. "I don't know what you're talking about." she muttered, while the blush on her face turned a deeper red.  
"I think you do." said Jack in a singsong voice.  
Luna glared at him, but her blush made it useless. Grumbling some insults under her breath she started limping, forcing Jack to follow. She could've sworn she heard deep chuckles coming from the two convicts but didn't dare turn around in fear of embarrassing herself even more.  
"Come on, let's go find Fry and ask if we can be of help," suggested the young woman, turning the subject away from her.  
Jack's grin didn't fade, but he helped her nonetheless.  
They walked/limped over to Fry and stopped next to her. She turned to them in question. "Can I help? I kinda feel like a fifth wheel right now," asked Luna awkwardly.  
Fry frowned. "Sorry, no help here. Everyone is just packing their own stuff. The only thing left is to get a cell and we can leave," told the woman. Luna pouted, but sighed in acceptance.

She then let go of Jack's shoulder, making him look up in slight confusion.  
"What's the matter?" he asked to which she shrugged. "I'm gonna go sit down," she told him and lifted a hand the moment he opened his mouth. "I can do that much alone, Jack. Really," she told him with a comforting smile before she turned and started hopping towards the ship.  
Her sight was trained on the ground to watch where she's hopping. Unfortunately it made her blind for what stood before her. Suddenly a pair of feet came into her field of view, making her look up while she stopped. Blade stood right in front of her. The sudden closeness made her gasp while taking a step back, but she forgot her wounded ankle. Her leg buckled and she would've fallen, if two large hands hadn't steadied her at the last moment and pulled her back up and against a hard, broad chest.  
Placing her hands against that chest she looked up and gasped once again. Her face was inches from Blade's, who was staring intently at her through his aviators.  
He'd seen her fall and quickly grabbed her by her hips before she could do so. Holding her so close… he didn't know what it was but something compelled him to keep her there. Against him. Never to let go.  
The scent of her blood hung around her wounds, having only just stopped bleeding. The scent was overwhelming; his thirst was calling to him. Telling him to bite her and drink her blood while at the same time mark her as his.  
He forcibly pushed the need down and ignored the little voice telling him to mark her. She was nothing to him. Just another survivor,… and yet… He shook his head and let go of her after making sure she was stable.

Quickly he took a step back and then went back over to Riddick who stared at him with an arched brow. Luna watched him walk over, before she looked away and went to the ship and sat down.  
The rest of the survivors scrambled their stuff together and made a make-shift sled. Johns walked over to the two convicts while Derek came out of the ship with ropes.  
"Alright you two, you're both gonna take a rope and drag the sled, got it?" he ordered. Both convicts glared at him, making him shift slightly in place. But other than that didn't show that he was intimidated by their glares.  
Derek tied the ropes to the end of the sled and then held them out for the convicts to take. With a slight frown on their faces, the two came over and grabbed a rope each. Derek grinned and walked away. "Good doggies!" he said before he barked out a laugh.  
Luna glared at him and wished she could help but with her leg and arm was she practically useless. Sighing, she tried to get up but cursed softly when she couldn't get back up.  
"Need a hand, toots?" asked the familiar voice of the one she began to hate very quickly. She shot him a glare, not wanting to accept his help but didn't have a choice. She couldn't get up without him and he stood between her and the others so they couldn't see that she needed help.  
Sighing, she nodded. "Yeah." she mumbled. He held out a hand and once she grabbed it, pulled her up with a hard jerk. The sudden motion made her stumble up with a gasp and land against his chest.  
Instantly, the large merc wrapped his second arm around her waist. The scent of cigarette assaulted her nose making her wrinkle it in disgust.

"Can you let go, please?" she asked politely but with hidden venom.  
Derek chuckled. "Aww, come on, toots. Ya know ya want me." he grinned and glanced down at her breasts that were pushed up slightly from the motion.  
She scoffed. "In your dreams," she growled and struggled to get loose. She gasped in pain when she moved her wounded arm and made the skin around the wound stretch painfully.  
Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Derek noticed the presence also and glared at the man. She turned her head as best she could and saw Riddick standing there.  
"You better let go of the girl, if ya know what's good for you," he rumbled in warning. Derek scoffed and didn't let go of her until a moment later. But only reluctantly.

Luna sighed in relief before wincing. Her arm throbbed painfully from the movement. She clamped her other hand on her lower arm and squeezed while biting her lip.  
Riddick slowly walked back to the sled and grabbed his rope. He ignored the strange feeling of concern for her. Seemed that Blade wasn't the only one who felt strange around her.

Riddick looked at his silent friend they both knew something strange was going on with that girl. She should have been just another piece of ass, just like any other girl through their travels. What was it about her scent that set both him and Blade on edge, going after the blonde woman made more sense instead of the innocent girl that they seemed to not be able to stop saving.

Blade was having similar thoughts as they pulled the sled. The girl had been on his mind ever since they met. It was unlike him to single a female out like that, the same was with his brother. Many women had caught their attention before with their scent, but never like 'Luna' even her blood sang to him. It took all his willpower not to take the girl and that had never happened before.

It was starting to piss him off.

* * *

Reviewssssss... Reviewssss...REVIEWSSSSSSS! Gimme reviewssss!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12! Hope you guys like the update ^-^ On another note:

**Inappropriate scenes ahead, read at your own discretion, mature audiences**  
**only.  
**THIS MEANS THAT THE STORY WILL GROW DARKER AND MATURE. YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED! I'm not gonna put this warning again. You got a problem with it, you can go to hell, nya!

* * *

Recap: _It was starting to piss him off._

As soon as everyone had their belongings gathered, they put it on the sled. With a nod, Johns turned around and started walking away. The other survivors followed closely behind.

Jack went over to Luna and placed himself next to her. With a smile Luna placed her good arm around his shoulder and together they started walking/limping after the others.

Slowly the group traveled through the dry desert. At the front were Johns and Shazza, with Fry and Paris next up. After them came Imam with his charges who were talking in Arabic to each other. Derek followed after them. Jack and Luna were right before Blade and Riddick, who were walking last.

* * *

They had been walking for half an hour now. The suns burned down on them all from all sides, making them all sweaty and slightly agitated.  
Jack and Luna were having difficulty keeping up with the others. The fact that Luna could barely walk was no fun at all. Not to mention that the thin air made them take a hit of their breathers every few minutes.

Suddenly, Paris dropped one of his bottles. "Blast," he muttered while rolling his eyes up to the sky before turning around to get it. Luna watched the man pass before she forced Jack to stop.

"What's the matter?" he asked curiously but she shook her head, not wanting to answer. She watched the man land on his knees while making a grab for his bottle. But before he could touch it, a large hand grabbed it.

Paris paled when he saw who it was. Gulping, he slowly stood while Riddick righted himself to a stand. Licking his lips and rubbing his hands on his shirt, Paris then shakily held out his hand.

"Paris P. Ogilvie. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur," introduced the man with a tremor of nervousness.

Riddick glanced down at the held out hand and then grabbed it with a smirk. "Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict, murderer," he introduced himself, making the man pale even more. Riddick pulled the cork out of the bottle.

"T-that's a particularly good Shiraz. It's a lovely drop," stammered Paris.

When she saw Riddick grab the bottle, old memories of her parents came up. The way her father always kicked the shit out of her and yelling at her that it was her fault. She felt scared, like she had then, and panic washed over her.

Thinking quickly, she stumbled towards the duo and smacked the bottle out of Riddick's hand. The big convict stared at her blankly, obviously surprised by her actions. Even he could be.

"I don't think that belongs to you Mister Riddick." she said, hands on her hips.

"Why, thank you, Luna, I might need that, yes." Paris said to her as he picked up the bottle.

"No, you don't," she snapped and snatched the bottles from his hands.

Paris gulped and tried to pry them back. "Whatever do you think you're doing?"

"Alcohol is a vile drink that turns even the best of men into disgusting creatures," she said through gritted teeth while she tugged on the bag. Then, being the girl she was, she kicked him in the shin and he let go with a yelp. Luna huffed and made to leave with the bag as quickly as possible, leaving a dumbfounded Riddick behind.

Blade chuckled behind them in amusement. Though he was also a bit confused by her actions, he had a suspicion as to why she did that. Riddick shook his head and went back to the sled where he grabbed his rope from Blade's outstretched hand.

Luna came hopping over to Jack and wrapped an arm around him again. "Let's go." she ordered and started limping while Jack helped her.

"Why did you do that?" asked the boy half confused and half curious.

She sighed. "My mother was a drinker. When I was twelve she started to drink her sorrows away. Father… she was afraid of my dad for what he did to us, well, mostly me and started to drink to forget. Unfortunately, drinking made her become aggressive and I was used as the outlet for it." she shook her head.

"She just kept on abusing me until I finally got enough courage and ran away from them. Thanks to her, I learned to hate alcohol. I've seen what it does to people and it isn't pretty." she explained.

Jack frowned "What a bitch! If I ever see her, I'll pay her back for what she did to you." exclaimed the young boy.

She smiled, touched by his words and hugged him a bit closer with her arm. "Aww, thanks Jack. I appreciate that." she told him. Jack blushed slightly and smiled before he glanced at the bag that hung over her other shoulder.

"What are you gonna do with that? You gonna throw that away?" he asked curiously while pointing at it.

She frowned. That's what she wanted to do, but she knew they would need them for when the darkness would come. "Yeah, something like that." she muttered.

Blade and Riddick frowned. Both had easily overheard the little conversation with their sharp hearing. Now they knew why she had done that.  
"Seems there's more to her then she lets on." murmured Riddick softly. Blade grunted in agreement.

Both wondered what else she was hiding. They knew that she hadn't told them everything. Another thing they wanted answers about was how she got on the ship. Last time they asked she didn't give an answer.

* * *

After another half an hour of walking the group arrived by the settlement. Everyone stopped to look around for a moment before they all went off to do their own thing. The mercs turned to their prisoners and told them to stay in sight before Derek walked away, leaving Johns to watch the duo.

The two convicts went off on their own, making sure to keep Johns off their backs.

* * *

That was that. Hope you had fun reading and don't forget to REVIEWWWWW!


	13. Chapter 13

And another chappie since I'm feeling so generous today.  
On another note, before I start the story. Here's a little warning for the oncoming chapters.  
Inappropriate scenes ahead, read at your own discretion, mature audiences  
only.

I intend on making the story get a darker twist. Meaning there will be rape, torture, gore, sex and whatever else there is in a story. I ain't gonna warn you guys each time something will happen cuz I don't know which warnings I should set where.

So if you guys don't like it then Don't. Fucking. READ!

I ain't gonna listen to you guys complain when you come to such a scene and whine that I haven't warned ya. Therefore from this point on is this your one and only warning! This story is rated Mature for a frigging reason, you know.

Now, enough nagging! On with the story!

* * *

Recap: _The mercs turned to their prisoners and told them to stay in sight before Derek walked away, leaving Johns to watch the duo._

The two convicts went off on their own, making sure to keep Johns off their backs.

* * *

Luna gave Jack a small smile, nodding off to the side where they could sit in the shade out of the blazing sun. Closing their eyes they both leaned back against the building in silence, basking in the slight coolness that it gave them. Unable to stand the silence for long, Jack looked over at Luna poking her shoulder quickly gaining Luna's attention.

"So care to tell me what's going on between you, Blade, and Riddick?" She inquired with a Cheshire like grin. Luna's eyes snapped opened as a light blush appeared on her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about ... there is nothing going on between us." She answered, looking around trying to figure out a way off the topic, "So how are you liking the weather here ... It's nice isn't it?"

Jack turned so she was fully facing her giving her a dead stare. "Don't bullshit me, I know there is something going on, so you better tell me." Luna looked down at the sandy ground under her feet blushing a little darker.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." She looked up giving Jack a small smile. "They are nice to me, but I guess that's simply because they think I am weak." Jack rolled his eyes. "I don't think that is the case, but I guess the main question is what do you think about them?"

Luna gave a small shrug while looking at anything but the kid. "Umm …" she hesitated, not sure if she should tell them or not.

Jack smiled nudging her. "No umm. Give me an actually answer to the question." He continued the pester, glancing up at the top of the building noticing someone dressed in black disappearing over the other side. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Luna tilted her head to the side glancing at Jack before looking around making sure they were the only two around. "Well … Blade is … and Riddick is… they're sexy hunks." Her blush darkened as she whispered, "And I can tell you one other thing though ... they both have amazing bodies."

Jack gave a devious smirk noticing how red Luna's cheeks were turning. "Interesting." he said, slowly standing up, "But all I have to say is that I didn't say anything to anyone…" Jack continued to back away, smiling at Luna.

Luna jumped up wide eyed. "Jack…?"

"What? You're the one that said everything not me." Jack smirked turning around taking off towards the others laughing his head off.

Luna stared after him confused, until she felt someone's strong grip grabbing hold of her shoulder spinning her around to face him. Not wanting to face whomever grabbed her, Luna closed her eyes and tilted her head down at the ground biting down on her lip trying to plan a way to cover up everything she admitted too,… without being embarrassed.

Time seemed to slowly pass as his hand drifted to her cheek, making her tilt her head up at him as he leaned down, whispering into her ear. "Look at me."

Luna slowly opened her eyes only to be met by the inky blackness of Riddick's goggles. "Riddick?" she squeaked softly.

Riddick grinned, standing up straighter with his hand still on her face as she felt another hand brushing up her back. Luna shivered, slowly looking over her shoulder only to notice Blade leering down at her. "Oh shit ..." The words slipped out of her mouth before she had the chance to stop them.

She glanced between the two of them and gulped. "Please tell me you didn't hear anything." However as much as she was hoping, the looks on their faces killed any hopes that she had to them not knowing.

"We heard everything." They both pulled away from her and started circling as if a wolf for its prey. "Now the only question is what to do about this new piece of information," Riddick murmured, brushing a stray piece of hair away from her neck.

Luna felt so embarrassed she wished for the ground to swallow her up. Jack had lured her into a trap. He knew that they had been lurking around!  
'_The next time I see that kid I'm gonna strangle him_.' she thought, annoyed before she shuddered.

These two were way too close for comfort. "Eh… ignore it?" she asked, hopefully. The closeness made her remember her parents. Unconsciously, she shuddered and tried to ignore the memories that were resurfacing.

Both convicts chuckled at her question.

Though they were amused and interested that she liked them.

They had interest for her, sure, but only because she might be a good fuck for them. Nothing more.  
Blade and Riddick then sensed something slightly off about her.  
They sensed fear starting to slowly radiate off of her.  
Glancing down at her, Riddick noticed a bit of fear in her eyes where Blade could smell it.

Riddick actually didn't care for her or her feelings. He found it amusing how she reacted to their presence and what they heard.

His mind strayed to the conversation she had with Jack on the way to the settlement.  
The comment she had made before that along with the part where she had snatched Paris' bottles away all came together along with the conclusion.  
Abused.

No wonder she was always nervous when they got close to her.

Riddick glanced over her shoulder at Blade. Their eyes connected and Blade nodded. Seemed he too had come to the conclusion.

He glanced back down at her, his face blank. "Yer being more skittish then Paris is around us. Why is that?" he suddenly asked, which caught her off guard.

She swallowed feeling alarmed all of a sudden. Her face paled at the thought of telling them the truth.

Telling a kid about a part of her past was one thing, but telling these guys… well… that was a whole other story.

"I-I, it's just… you're intimidating you know…" she told them and fought the urge to look away.

Both men scoffed. They knew she was lying through her teeth and knew the reason behind that, they just wanted to hear it coming from her mouth.

"The truth, kitten, or do ya want us to force it outta ya?" demanded Riddick. He could smell her fear escalate and sneered.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." she said softly while she avoided eye-contact, trying one last shot at avoiding the question.  
This situation just went from embarrassing to fearsome.  
Riddick growled making her flinch at the sound. On television it sounded hot, but in real life in a situation like this, it sounded intimidating. "Don't play dumb, kitten. We can sense yer fear. We also heard ya talkin' 'bout yer mother. She beat ya up?" he questioned to which she tensed even more while her eyes snapped open in alarm.

'_How did-?_' she started before her mind went back to the little conversation she had with Jack on the way here and she cursed herself. Of course they would've heard her. They have sharper senses than the average human does.

She clenched her jaw and looked to the side. She would not answer that. She would not answer that! Rang through her head the whole time.

The same hand that had touched her cheek a moment ago, now grabbed her chin in a rough manner and turned her head forcibly towards Riddick.

"Talk!" barked the Furyan harshly causing her to once again flinch.  
She struggled with herself for a moment. Should she tell them? Don't tell them? She didn't know. Frowning, she decided to risk it. If only to satisfy their curiosity and to keep them away from her.

"Yeah… while she was drunk, she… she beat me up all the time. My parents…" she trailed off while looking to the side, her body shivering at the memories.

Her hand grabbed her lower arm and squeezed a bit. The memories of her parents and were all resurfacing again. So hard, so hard she tried to forget and with just a few words it all came back.

Riddick and Blade frowned deeply. They had guessed right that she had been abused. Wasn't that hard after all. But now she just revealed that it wasn't just her mother but both her parents? "What kind of parents beat their own fucking kid up?" demanded Riddick, a bit annoyed.

Luna swallowed thickly at his words. She risked glancing up at his face for a moment but quickly looked away again. The frown on his face told nothing good. "The kind that blame their kid for the death of her uncle." she told them softly.

The frowns on their faces grew even deeper if that was possible. "Was it?" asked Blade softly from behind her. She swallowed. She could clearly remember the accident.

_**########FLASHBACK########**_  
_  
Luna was exited. She and her uncle were riding back home. The two of them had went on a camping trip and had tons of fun. She couldn't wait to get back home and tell them all the fun they had!_

Her uncle glanced into the back mirror and smiled when he saw her smile. "Have some patience Luna. Just a little while longer and then you can tell your parents all about the trip." he said with amusement. The young six-year old grinned. "I know! But I wanna see Mommy and Daddy's face when I tell them about the fish I caught. Oh! And how you tried to grab it but fell in the river when it hit your face." she giggled. Her uncle shook his head good-naturedly before focusing on the road again.

His eyes widened when he saw a car from the opposite direction suddenly swerve out of the line to catch up with the front car who was driving too slow in his opinion. "Shit!" cried her uncle out.

The other driver's eyes widened when he saw them coming. He had not seen them at all. Both drivers had no time to react. With a loud bang the two cars crashed into one another. A scream and then… nothing.

When she came to, she heard a soft beeping sound next to her. Bright lights shone into her eyes and made her moan while she turned her head to the side. The sound of a door opening made her try to open her eyes again. Where was she? Was she home? Blinking a few times to get the bright dots out of her sight, she looked to the side.

A man with a white coat looked down at her with a friendly smile. "Hey there, how are you doing? I'm Doctor Bloom and you are?" he asked in a gentle tone. She blinked sleepily.

"Luna." she said in a soft childish voice. The doctor gave her a smile that somehow looked sad. Why? Was something wrong? "That's a pretty name." complimented the doctor making her blush. "Thank you." she said softly. The doctor pulled out a stethoscope and a light. "Alright Luna, I'm gonna need to check on your breathing. I need you to tell me if it hurts or troubles you, okay?" asked the doctor making her nod. 

_Bloom did a checkup on her whole body and then left her alone._

_A while later came the doctor back after he had talked with the parents who paid her a visit. "Hey Luna, guess who's here for you?" he asked and stepped to the side. Two people came walking into the room who she recognized immediately._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" she cried to which the two smiled through streaming tears and hugged her back. "Oh, my baby! Are you okay? We were so worried for you." said her mother while planting kisses on her face._

_Luna giggled and hugged her back. Why wouldn't she be? She couldn't recall if anything had happened to her._

_After the reunion with her parents, who told her nothing of the accident, they were told to go home._

_The next day came the doctor back along with her parents. They all crowded around her while she happily snuggled against her mother. The doctor found it a warming sight and was saddened he had to break it._

_"Luna, do you remember anything about an accident?" he asked softly._

_She frowned. Accident? What accident? She was about to ask when flashes of her uncle driving and another car. The sound of screeching tires and a scream._

_Tears unconsciously gathered in her eyes. "Y-yes. I was with… my uncle on the way home. We… we came back from a camping trip. I-I remember another car that came towards us." she said softly, her throat grew tighter and tighter with each word. She got a bad feeling about this._

_"W-why? Where's uncle? Is he okay? Is uncle okay?" she started crying as memories of the sound of metal hitting metal and screeching tires seemed to echo again and again in her mind._

_Bloom glanced at the mother and then at the father who both glanced at eachother for a moment before the father nodded._

_The doctor walked up to her bed and squatted down next to the bed so that he was at eye-height to her. _

_"Luna, your uncle and you were in a terrible accident. I'm afraid he didn't make it." he said softly while he gave her a pitying glance. More tears fell from her eyes. _

_"No. Uncle." she whispered before she started sobbing loudly. The man looked at her with sympathy before he straightened up and turned around and walked out of the room._

_Her mother hugged her against her. "M-mommy! D-d-daddy!" she whimpered while more sobs wracked her little body._

_A week later the trio went to the funeral of her uncle. They had gotten word that she was the only survivor of the crash. Even the other driver hadn't survived. She had been lucky to get out of the crash with only a bump to her head, a sprained wrist and some cuts and bruises._

_**########END FLASHBACK########**_

"No… it wasn't. The guy who came from the opposite side was at fault. Unfortunately he hadn't survived, either. My parents felt that since I survived, it was my fault Uncle died." she said softly, as a lone tear fell from her eye.

Despite that she said it wasn't her fault, she actually felt that it was. Her father had started blaming her a year after her uncle's death and kept doing it ever since. She had actually started to believe his words.

A rough finger wiped the tear away. She looked up at Riddick in surprise who stared straight back at her. But his face was blank so she couldn't read his face. "No need t' feel guilty 'bout somethin' ya didn't do." he said calmly, which made her look at him in astonishment.

That was the first time someone said that. "Y-you really believe me?" she asked timidly while looking down again. For so long she had been told the opposite. She hadn't been sure anymore if it was her fault or not.

The fact that she just told two total strangers of the abuse made her unsure of herself. For years she had kept it hidden from others.

In the beginning she thought nothing of it. When she became a teenager she began to notice that it wasn't normal to be hit all the time. When she tried telling a teacher, they had send someone over to her house to check if it was true.

Her parents had managed to lie and got away with it, but only just, though. When she had came home that day they had beat her up extra badly. After that, she decided it wasn't worth telling anyone.

Through her teenage years she had met other girls on school who she slowly learned to trust. Though this didn't mean she would tell them about her parents. After that incident with the teacher she had decided to just keep it a secret. Sometimes it was difficult to hide or explain certain wounds or bruises she got from them.

She had three people who she could call friends. Unfortunately, because of all the abuse and threats of her parents, she was hesitant to trust them. Because of that, she couldn't call them good friends for she didn't know that much of them.

The last years she had talked with her friends about moving away from her parents. She lied to them about the reason why she wanted to leave her parents and just told them that she was hesitant to leave them.

It took her a whole year before she managed to gather the courage to run away from them. She mentally shook her head to get rid of all the memories and brought herself back to the presence. Did he really believe her?

Riddick nodded once. "I can sense if yer lyin' or not. Ya weren't." he said simply. She looked up at him and slowly a smile rose on her face. A real smile.

Riddick blinked from behind his goggles at the smile. This was the first time he had seen her actually smile. It brought a strange tugging feeling inside of him. He mentally brushed the feeling away and firmly reminded himself that she was just another person, nothing more.

An awkward silence followed and Luna became a bit nervous again. She hoped they wouldn't ask anymore questions now. The silence gave her a chance to slip away from their questioning.

"Eh, You know, I think I should be going now. I mean… I hear Jack calling and uh… yeah… bye!" she stuttered and stepped to the side and quickly hopped away.

Blade and Riddick just watched her go. Blade then glanced over at Riddick. He could sense the turmoil inside his friend. He frowned. He had known Riddick for years now and he had always been capable of reading him better than others. Right now, he too, was in turmoil with himself.  
Neither convict wanted to accept whatever it was that was tugging on their insides. It was a strange feeling that made them both uncomfortable. So, both did what they always did with their feelings; pushed them to the darkest corner of their minds and forgot about them.

Both gazed in each other's eyes through their respective glasses/goggles. They then heard footsteps coming their way and glanced to where the footsteps were. Johns stood there.

* * *

**Read and REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

Recap: _Both gazed in eachother's eyes through their respective glasses/goggles. They then heard footsteps coming their way and glanced to where the footsteps were. _

_Johns stood there._

* * *

Luna hadn't been so embarrassed in all her life. Two of the hottest men in the universe now knew that she found them attractive. God, she wanted to sink through the ground.

_'I can't believe I called them sexy hunks_.' she thought flustered. Her mind then strayed back to their bodies and how amazing they were. The blood that had slowly been leaving her face rushed straight back with double color.

"I need to get away from them," she mumbled while she half limped-half hopped as fast as she could.

"When I get my hands on Jack, he's going to pay for making me admit that." she grumbled.

But even though she was embarrassed, she couldn't help but also feel like a weight had lifted off her shoulders. It was the first time someone believed her. All the pain she had been going through, along with the neglect she had suffered at the hands of those who loved her. It had all been weighing down so heavily on her, she felt like her heart had lightened a bit.

The memories of her past came up with the feelings and she quickly shook her head to get rid of them. She then stopped in her spot and looked around for the others.

She spotted Shazza gathering tools around one of the buildings and made her way over to her. "Hey Shazza!" she called out. The new widow turned around at the call and noticed Luna coming her way.

"Luna…" she greeted back with a wave albeit a bit awkwardly. She still felt slightly guilty of what she had said to her.

Luna smiled, ignoring her awkwardness. "Do you need any help? I'm kinda feeling like a third wheel here." she told her. But it wasn't exactly the truth. She just wanted to distract herself from the embarrassment from earlier.

Shazza smiled understandingly at her. "Sure, you can help me carry these tools over to the Sandcat. I think I might be able to fix it, then we'll be able to ride our way back to the crash-site." said the woman while pointing her thumb over her shoulder at an open building that held a rusty vehicle in it.

Luna nodded. "Thanks." she said while accepting some of the tools Shazza gave her. "Say, I wanted to apologize again for earlier today. Zeke… he had been my whole world… my father is a trillionaire and I always had followed his rules." she told her and looked down at the beginning of the memory.

Luna frowned. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me that if you don't wanna." she told her softly. Shazza looked up at her face and smiled. "But I want to tell ya. Anyways, I met Zeke when I was coming home from a day shopping. We both hadn't been looking where we were goin' and bumped into each other," she trailed off with a chuckle.

Luna smiled also, already picturing the memory in her mind. "At first we were angry at each other and shouting nonsense at each other,… but we both quickly started laughing from the stupid insults." a lone tear fell from Shazza's eye.

"After that day we met a few more times. Turned out he was working in a small shop a bit further on. We quickly grew closer, becoming friends… and then… something else," she ended in a whisper while sniffling softly and wiped her eye. Frowning, Luna hopped closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort after clumsily moving the tools in her arms to one arm.

Shazza smiled at the gesture. "We started dating in secret, cuz my old man didn't like it when I hung around with 'lower folk'. He only cared about his image." she spat the last part with a frown.

The remembrance of her father wasn't exactly a happy one. "After a few months of dating a reporter recognized me as his daughter and took a picture of us while we hung out together. My father found out when it came out all over the news. It was a scandal to him. He told me all about how I should keep our name high and should marry someone in the upper class." The frown on her face became deeper.  
"My father and I got in a fight and afterwards I left him. I moved in with Zeke and together we decided to become free settlers and started traveling around." she finished her story. Luna smiled.

"Wow, that must've been rough for you." she said softly, feeling a bit clumsy with her words. She didn't really know what to say. She had never comforted someone before. Nor had ever been comforted for that matter.

Shazza shook her head. "No, leaving my old man behind was the best thing that has ever happened to me," her face turned sad again. "And meeting Zeke was the happiest moment ever," she whispered while her voice broke at the end.

Luna frowned and gently rubbed her shoulder while shifting nervously in her place.

Shazza looked up at her face and smiled. "Thanks for listening to my story," she said with gratitude in her voice. Luna nodded back.

Suddenly came two loud rumbles from both their stomachs. Both women looked up at the same time at eachother before glancing down at the other their stomach. They both burst out in giggles at the sounds, the slight awkward feeling faded with their laughter.

After a few moments of giggling the two stopped. "Maybe it's better if I'm gonna go look for some food. I think we both need it." she mused before another growl came from her own stomach.

She hadn't eaten since noon when she was at work. That was half a day ago. Or maybe a whole day. She didn't know. There was no telling how late it was with these three suns.

Shazza smiled. "That might actually be a good idea," she chuckled before she went to grab the tools out of Luna's arms but the latter pulled her arms away. "Nu-uh! I'm gonna help carry these to the Sandcat with ya. I promised didn't I?" she said with a playful smile.

Shazza blinked before she smiled and nodded. "Guess ya got a point there." she said before she turned and walked towards the Sandcat, stopping every now and then to let Luna catch up.  
Once they arrived she turned to Shazza. "Where do you wanna have them?" she asked and Shazza pointed to the ground in front of the Sandcat. "Ya can put them over there." The younger woman hopped over and put them down with a bit of difficulty.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." chirped Luna, before she waved her goodbye and hopped away. She stopped her hopping soon when she felt out of breath and took a hit of her breather. Sighing in relief at the fresh air, she then started limping over to one of the smaller buildings that looked like a housing unit. It looked rather round of form.

She pushed against the door but it was stuck. Frowning, she pushed again and it opened with a sudden swing. With a yelp she landed face-down on the ground and stayed like that for a moment. "Oww," she mumbled before she lifted her head and turned to glare at the door.

"You did that on purpose." she growled before she mentally kicked herself. "Great, I'm starting to talk to doors now. I must be going crazy. What's next? Riddick and Blade dancing the limbo?" she said to herself with sarcasm and snorted loudly at the image it gave. That would be a funny sight!

With a chuckle she came slowly, but clumsily, to her feet and looked around. There was a lot of dust on the surfaces, items were strewn around. It looked as if someone had been running around.

She frowned at that thought. Shaking her head, she slowly limped towards the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards. "Let's see if there's some food around here." she mumbled to herself.  
Sadly, what she found was food way past its expiration date. Though she did find some dried preserved food in special packages. Grabbing a handful, she turned one around until she found the date. With a bit of calculating, she managed to find out that the food would last for 50 years.

"Wow, that's long. If only they could invent something like that back home instead of spending time inventing new weapons and whatnot." she muttered to herself. Shrugging, she placed them in the bag she had stolen from Paris.

After some more searching in cupboards, she found no more packaged food. Sighing, she limped out of the house and hopped over to the next house. This one was a lot bigger than the previous one.

Unfortunately, she quickly noticed no door on this side of the building. Grunting in annoyance, she started hopping around the house. Only when she came to the opposite side of the house from where she stood, she found the door.

"Stupid people… can't they make the doors at the front?" she panted while leaning against the side of the building for a moment to get her breath back. Taking a hit from her breather, she hitched in front of the door and pushed it open. Luckily this one was not stuck like the previous one.

Once inside she looked around. A table had some items strewn over it, a chair lay on the ground on its side and there were even items lying on the ground.

"These poor people." she mumbled. She hobbled over to the right where a doorway was and hopped through. A small kitchen met her sight. "And now to look for food." she mumbled to which her stomach let out a rumbling in agreement.

She limped over to the counter. There was a pot on it. Looking inside of it she winced when she saw white and green in it. "Eww, don't wanna know what was in that thing." she muttered to herself in disgust. Turning, she was about to limp over to the nearest cupboard when a hand roughly grabbed her arm and pushed her against the counter again.

"Hey!" she yelped before she felt a body pressing against her from behind.

* * *

Read and Review people!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 and thanks for all the reviews people! I feel so happy. ^.^  
Alright! Show me how much you like the story and gimme more reviews! :)  
**Warning:** Rape! You don't like then skip to the last part! :)

* * *

Recap: _Turning, she was about to limp over to the nearest cupboard when a hand roughly grabbed her arm and pushed her against the counter again. _

_"Hey!" she yelped before she felt a body pressing against her front._

* * *

Luna struggled under him, pressing against his shoulders trying to remove him from her body. She growled.  
"Get off of me!"  
Derek smirked down at her, grabbing a hold of her hands pinning them above her head onto the corner. He then leaned down, licking up her neck until he came to her ear.  
"Oh trust me toots I'll be getting off." he whispered, before he pulled back smirking down at her. "Just not in the way you want me too." He sneered.  
Luna went to scream but it was cut off Derek slamming his lips onto hers, shoving his tongue deep into her mouth savoring her sweet taste.

With his lips on her Luna struggled more trying to free her hand from his grip unknowingly pressed herself more firmly against him. Closing her eyes tightly, Luna bit down on Derek's tongue causing him to quickly pull away while glaring down at her.

"You bitch!" He snarled and gathered her hands together. He tightened his grip with his one hand and then quickly with his other slapped her across the face.

"If you wanna play rough then we can play rough, toots." He growled. Derek then reached down, unclipping the cuffs from his belt and quickly slapping them onto her wrists. He then looped them through one of the pipes that were popping out from the other side of the counter.

At the sound of the cuffs clinking against metal Luna quickly snapped out of the momentary shock. She stared wide-eyed up at him as he took a step back away from her. Derek smirked, taking his time looking up and down her body, appreciating the sight of her body on display for him. Licking his lips, Derek pulled his knife out and lightly placed the tip on her collarbone. His other hand ran up her thigh under her dress. He smirked down at her.

"Now let's see what you have been hiding under this lovely outfit of yours." He chuckled. Before Luna could scream Derek cut down the front of her dress, leaving her torso open to his unwanted gaze.

Biting down on her lip, Luna starting thrashing around. "Get away from me!" she screamed while she managed to kick him in the leg. This caused him to stumble a couple of steps away from her. However; since he didn't pull the blade away from her skin when he stumbled backwards he left a small gash. Hissing in pain, Luna struggled again, looking back at the cuffs trying to see how they were hooked and hoping she could get free. Yet the moment she looked away, Derek righted himself growling at her.

"Wench!"

Jumping, Luna stared back up at him only to lock eyes with the monsters he locked away under his seemingly helpful merc cover. Having a feeling she was going to be in for it, she screamed out again hoping someone was nearby that would come to help.

However her cries for help were soon ended by another slap to the face. Luna closed her eyes and whimpered while trying to pull her legs up. She hoped that like this, she could crawl into a small ball and he would lose interest in her. That way, he would leave her.

But one could only wish. Soon Derek had his dirt covered hands groping onto her breasts, pinching her nipples from time to time causing her to whimper and his sickening grin to grow. Luna gritted her teeth and thrashed around managing to headbutt him. Unfortunately, this caused herself more pain than him. She groaned at the pain in her head. Derek laughed, pulling his hands away from her. He then brought them to her legs and rubbed them up and down, pushing the end of her dress up to give him better access to the areas he wanted the most.

Thinking she might have had a chance to kick him again, Luna lashed out with her good foot. Unfortunately, the moment she went to move her leg, Derek reached out snapping them open and planted them on either side of his waist. He reached down, grabbing hold of her underwear and ripped them clean off of her body, leaving her most intimate parts bare and vulnerable to his wicked and dark desires.

Petrified, Luna knew she could do nothing but hope someone heard her and prepare for the worst. Derek smirked to himself. He watched her feeble attempts to protect herself as he dropped the knife onto the counter next to her to unzip his pants and pull his unimpressive erection out, rubbing it against her entrance.

Luna closed her eyes tighter grabbing onto the cuffs and squirming backwards, trying once again to get away as more whimpers escaped from her lips.

It only encouraged Derek to press harder against her causing the tip to almost slip in. Luna screamed out as Derek quietly groaned. He grabbed onto her hips, ready to push himself in.

However, before he could get any further Luna felt his weight lifted from her and heard him crashing into the wall. A moment later the cuffs were suddenly cut in two along with the pipe. Slowly opening her eyes, Luna lifted her head up and noticed Blade standing between her and Derek with his sword in hand. "Blade?" She whimpered as tears rolled down her face.

Blade took a second to glance over his shoulder at her, wanting to make sure there was nothing else wrong with her. He then turned his attention back to Derek, who by now managed to fix himself back into his pants. Derek growled at him, clenching his fists at his side.

"You picked the wrong moment to butt in, Daywalker." growled the man angrily. Blade said nothing except to growl softly. Instead, he rolled his neck and shoulders letting the resounding crack echo through the room before swinging his blade towards Derek. With that one swing he had already managed to clip him across the chest, leaving behind a long but shallow gash in its wake.

Derek hissed and his glare hardened, as he clenched his fists. He then started circling around the room towards Luna, keeping his eyes on Blade the entire time, knowing this was a win all, take all fight. Blade slowly turned, watching his every move. But the moment Blade went to make his move, Derek swung out aiming for his face but sensing it, Blade managed to lean back out of the way.

Soon another growl escaped Blade's throat as he swung around knocking Derek's legs out from under him, causing him to fall back into the counter next to Luna. Shivering Luna stared at him as he slowly reached out grabbing hold of his knife.

Wide eyed, Luna swung her head around looking at Blade as he slowly walked closer to Derek ready to finish what he started. But before he could get any closer, Derek's arm snapped out catching Blade's cheek with the knife. Jumping backwards, Blade slowly lifted his hand touching his cheek smirking.

"Now you wanna play, Motherfucker." He said in a dark tone, the smirk revealing one of his incisors. Blade waved Derek on with a smirk which pissed the already irate merc into attacking him. Dodging the swinging blade that was aimed for his face, Blade kicked out, nailing him in the stomach and sending him back into the make-shift living room.

Walking after him, Blade glanced at Luna, giving her a small nod before disappearing into the living room. He noticed Derek trapped in a mix of table and chair parts.

Scoffing, Blade stepped towards him. He placed his foot onto Derek's chest and applied pressure to it. This caused Derek to cough and struggle under him.

Swinging his sword around to gain momentum, Blade continued looking down at him. Then, he quickly stepped back, swung the blade down and cut Derek in half.

Blood splattered all across the room from floor to ceiling with his guts laying out on the floor between the two pieces of his body.

Stepping away, Blade looked around and noticed a small stack of blankets folded roughly on the floor next to the door. Looking back into the kitchen he noticed Luna finally sitting up on the counter holding the pieces of her dress closely to her body. Trying in vain to shield herself from the dry humid air. Giving a small sigh, he walked over and picked two of them up and threw one over Derek's body and carried the other into the kitchen and handed it to her.

"Here, put use to this until I get back with something else for you to wear." He ordered softly.

He wanted to be as far as possible from her. The small cut bled a bit and it made him realize how thirsty he was. The scent of blood was slowly starting to get hard to resist.

Along with that, something about her blood made it smell even more intoxicating than that of a normal human.  
Turning away, about to leave, Luna reached out and quickly grabbed a hold of his wrist.

This caused him to turn around and look back at her while she looked down at the floor.  
"Don't leave me alone here especially not like this." She whispered softly with a sniffle.

She felt pathetic. Not to mention she probably looked pathetic. A shiver ran down her spine. The thought of what that bastard wanted to do made her queasy.

Blade stared at her and felt a strange sensation in his gut that had nothing to do with his thirst. Before he knew it, he had walked over to her and picked her up bridal-style. He held her close to his chest but unconsciously brought his nose down to her neck and took a deep breath. A growl rumbled from his chest that caught Luna's attention.

She tensed slightly at hearing the growl before relaxing again. For a moment she had feared that he would hurt her before she remembered herself that he wouldn't. This was Blade we were talking about. '_He wouldn't harm an innocent… I don't think._' she thought. Besides, the growl sounded possessive somehow.

Before Blade knew what he was doing he had gone from sniffing, to nuzzling her hair.

The growl changed to a soft rumbling purr. Again it caught Luna's attention, but this time it was a soothing sound. Unaware of what she was doing, she shifted closer to his chest.

This caused Blade to regain his bearings. What was he doing?

She was just another survivor. Just a human girl. Nothing important. He shouldn't feel this way about a girl.

Shaking off the strange feeling of protectiveness, he focused on the task at hand. He walked out of the building and made sure that she did not once move her head from his chest to see the damage he caused. Never had he felt that feeling and it caused him to be confused with himself.

He walked out of the building and outside. Looking around, he saw everyone gathered by the Coring Room. He calmly went to the next building and was just about to enter when Imam with his charges and Jack saw them. "Luna!" cried Jack when he saw her curled up in the convicts arms.

Imam was just carrying his youngest son towards a small hill. The young boy had been attacked by the baby creatures and had not survived.

Jack came running over to the convict who frowned at the kid. Imam frowned and gently placed the body of his youngest son down and walked over to the trio along with his sons.

Jack stopped next to Blade and looked at Luna who was still shaking a bit from the assault. "What happened to her?" he asked concerned. "I would like to know that as well." said Imam while he also came to stand by them.

Blade grunted. "Derek tried to rape her. Heard her screams and came just in time. Cut the motherfucker in two." he said curtly. Jack frowned when he saw Luna's face.

Imam wasn't so convinced by the man's words. With all of what the two mercs had been telling them about the convicts, he was not sure to trust their words.

"Luna, my child, is this true?" he asked concerned.

Luna shook violently for a moment at the mention of the man's name. Slowly she turned her head a bit until she could see Imam's face. Streaks of tears covered both her cheeks and made them look a rosy red. Her eyes were red and puffy with a tear rolling down her cheek. Swallowing a sob she shakily nodded. "Y-yes. H-he t-tried to r-r-rape m-m-me." she whispered softly in chokes.

Imam frowned. "That is horrible. How could a man of the law do such a thing?" he asked appalled. Jack growled while he clenched his fists. "That bastard! He's lucky he's dead right now or I would've made him pay big time!" ranted the boy angrily.

Blade grunted. A wolfish smile crossed his lips for a moment in amusement before it disappeared just as quickly. "He never said he was a man of the law. He just carried the slick badge and uniform. Nothing more." said Blade gruffly.

Imam frowned. "What do you mean? Are you saying that Mr. Derek and Mr. Johns lied to us?" he asked, to which Blade gave one single shrug. He then turned around and walked inside.

Jack followed suit. Imam frowned and wanted to help but he knew this would need a female hand. Turning to his son Hassan, he spoke to him Arabic and told him to get the captain.

Nodding, Hassan quickly ran to the Coring room and disappeared inside. Meanwhile Imam along with Suleiman, picked up the body of the recently deceased Ali and carried him over the hill.

* * *

Yo how did you like this chappie? Like? Dislike? Tell me~!


	16. Chapter 16

There you have it people! Chapter 16! All of your wishes have been granted! Have fun!

* * *

Recap: _Nodding, Hassan quickly ran to the Coring room and disappeared inside. Meanwhile picked Imam along with Suleiman, the body of the recently deceased Ali and carried him over the hill._

* * *

Once inside the house Blade looked around and saw a table with a fallen chair. A lone bed in the furthest right corner, a closet and then a small kitchen that was directly linked to the room. He went over to the bed and gently sat her down on it.

When he went to stand up, she clamped her hands on his vest. Glancing down at her in silent question, she blushed. "I-I don't wanna b-be alone." she whispered softly with a soft sniffle.

Jack walked over. "Don't worry, Luna, I'll stay by your side." he said comfortingly.

She glanced over at the little boy and smiled. "Thanks." she whispered before she slowly let go of Blade's vest.

The man watched her curl up a bit once she let go. The thought of what that fucker tried to do to her made him growl in anger. If he had the chance, he would've killed the guy a second time. Painfully slow.

The young woman and boy watched as a smile curled Blade's lips and it made both shudder. It was a smile that promised pain.

Coming back to reality, he noticed the two staring at him with a mix of confusion and curiosity. His smile fell and he grunted before he turned and was about to leave, but then he quickly turned back around.

The two watched as he walked over and with an elegant motion, pulled his leather coat off and placed it over Luna's shoulders. She blinked in surprise before she smiled up at him. Blade looked at her for a moment, his face carefully blank and turned once again and left.

Jack sat down next to her and was about to tease her but decided not to. Now was not the time to do that. Instead, he gave her a comforting smile while placing an arm around her back and started rubbing it. There would be a chance later to tease her for it.

Luna smiled at the kid and leaned her shoulder against his. She found some comfort in his action.

A few moments later Hassan came in, followed by Fry and Shazza. Hassan spoke something in Arabic while pointing to Luna and then spoke again.

Both women gasped when they saw the state of her clothes and her face. She had a large red handprint on her left cheek.

"Luna!" they both gasped and rushed over to her. "What happened?" "Who did this to you?" "Are you okay?" came the rushed questions of the two women.

Luna nodded meekly. "D-Derek did this… h-he tried to… tried to… rape me." Her voice starting to shake again at the thought of what that guy tried to do. And had almost succeeded.

Both women became enraged at what she said. "What?! That bastard!" exploded Fry. "Where is he?! I'm gonna teach him what happens when ya mess with a woman!" growled Shazza angrily.

Luna giggled before a hiccup escaped her. Both women looked down at her in concern.

"Luna, you shouldn't be laughing. This is a serious matter." said Fry, motherly. Luna couldn't help but giggle some more. "Don't worry about it… Derek's already dead. B-Blade saved me and k-killed him," she said, before another hiccup escaped her mouth.

Jack giggled at the sound.

Both women first glanced in concern at each other before turning back to her. "Are you sure?" asked Shazza with a frown, a bit unconvinced by her words.

Luna nodded. "Yeah… he saved me. Really, he did." she said with a bit more confidence then before. As long as she wasn't reminded of the attack, she would soon be herself again.

Both women sighed and nodded. Believing her words. They then walked closer and looked her over. Shazza noticed the gash on her chest. "Darlin', you're bleedin'!" pointed the woman out while gently prying Luna's hand away to get a better look.

She squirmed under their gaze and resisted the urge to curl up and hide herself again.

Fry sat down on her other side and also wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Shazza squatted down in front of her. "Come, let me take a look at that." she said and looked it over again. Shazza used some alcohol and a cloth to clean the wound before they decided to wrap it up.

At that moment Johns and Paris came in. Shazza instantly stood up and shielded Luna from their sight while Fry stood up with a glare. "What are you all doing here?" she demanded, feeling a bit protective over the young woman.

Johns shrugged, while Paris blushed and quickly turned and left the room again. "I heard that Luna was attacked by Derek." he glanced down at the woman who cowered slightly under his gaze.

She felt as much safe with him as she did with Derek. Not at all. Shazza frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "That's right. The bastard tried to rape her." she told him curtly, trying to give him the hint to leave.

Fry nodded. "It seems that your information about the two 'murderers' isn't as accurate as you tell us," pointed the woman out.

Johns glared at her. "Watch what you're saying! I told you the truth! They're criminals! Murderers! But I never said anything about raping." he said to quickly cover his own mistake.

Fry frowned. Her trust in the man was slowly disappearing. "Alright, you can tell me everything later, when we are done here. Now leave!" she said in a commanding tone.

Johns frowned and was about to say something when he felt a presence behind him.

Turning around, he came face to… neck with Riddick. He wasn't that big after all.

Said convict glared down at him which Johns returned with fervor.

After a short glaring contest, Fry clear her throat loudly. "If you boys are done glaring, can you please leave the room?" asked Fry in an ordering tone. Both men glanced over at her, before they both slowly turned and left the room.

Not soon after Blade came stalking in. Fry frowned and glared at him. "Excuse me! But you need to leave!" she demanded while pointing to the door.

Blade send her a blank look along with a glare before continuing over to Luna. She blushed when he held out a bundle of clothes.

"Thanks." she whispered shyly, not daring to look up at his face. Blade nodded before he turned and left without a word.

Blade made his way towards Riddick. He didn't know why he saved the girl again or why the sight of that fucker Derek on top of her had send him into a blood rage. Just in that moment, his animal wanted to rip him apart and even now after he had, he wanted to do it all over again.

"What's wrong, brother?" Riddick asked when Blade stopped beside him.

"Took care of some unfinished business with Derek." Blade sneered. Grabbing a rag to clear off his blade.

"What did he do that finally pushed you to kill the fucker off?" asked Riddick with an arched brow. It was unlike Blade to attack suddenly like that.

"He tried to take the girl." Blade sneered bearing his fangs as the mental image passed through his mind.

Riddick growled in fury, "What?!" the thought of that merc touching her made him angry for some reason. He didn't understand why and it only served to piss him off more.

"She fine brother, just shaken." Blade said, "But I'm wondering what the fuck about her that does this to us? My animal side won't leave her the fuck alone."

"I don't know Blade but we will find out." Riddick said looking over at Luna. "Yea we will." he said with a dark smile. Blade glanced also over at her and smiled. Both smiles promising nothing good.

* * *

Some time later the women and Jack came out of the house. The wound on Luna's chest was bandaged with strips of clothing while the cuts on her ankle and arm had been redressed again. She also had gotten some new clothes thanks to Blade. They consisted of a short, green tank-top combined with grey long shorts.

Taking a hit from her breather, she leaned on Jack a bit for help. Imam saw them come out of the house and walked over to them. He stopped when he neared Luna. Frowning, he looked her over and saw the cloth around her ribs. "How are you, my child? I see bandages around your chest. Are you hurt? Had Mr. Derek hurt you?" he asked, in concern.

She smiled at his solicitude. It had been so long since she had been surrounded by caring people. "I'm fine now, thanks. And yeah, I had a small cut because of him but it's no big deal." she said comforting.

The man frowned and stepped closer while placing a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry for what happened to you, my child. If you need someone to talk to, I am always ready to listen." he said while looking her in the eyes.

She nodded. "I know, Imam. Thanks." she said and the man nodded before he stepped away and with a nod he left.

Sighing, Luna looked around. "Hey Jack, I'm gonna go walk around for a bit. Why don't you go and see if you can help the others?" she told the boy. Jack frowned. "No way! I said I'm gonna stay with you and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" he said stubbornly.

She smile at his words. "Thanks Jack, but I want to go talk with Blade for a moment." she told him. Realization dawned on the boy and a teasing smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, I see. Talk to him, huh?" he said slyly while waggling his brows at her.

Her eye twitched.

"Not in that way! I'm just gonna go talk to him, that's all." she told him with a small glare. The boy snorted but said further nothing and quickly released her arm from his shoulders and grinned.

She send him one last glare before the boy turned and ran towards where Shazza was.

She watched him go with a smile. His teasing had helped distracting her a bit from what happened earlier. Shaking her head, she went looking for the man.

Walking alone made her feel insecure. The fear of another man trying to rape her was clearly on her mind. '_No! I shouldn't think that way! The only one who would try that is Johns. And right now are there too many people around for him to try that!_' she thought to comfort herself. The fear she felt dissipated slowly and she felt her body relax.

There was nothing to fear.

If the guy _did_ try something, then Riddick and Blade would no doubt stop him. At that thought she smiled and mentally pushed the horrible memory to the back of her mind.

A determined look appeared on her face.

She had memories of her parents beating the crap out of her. Which was almost as bad as the memory of Derek trying to rape her. But she had pushed those memories to the back of her mind and moved on. This was just another obstacle that life had given her.

She started limping towards a building across from the one she came from. Why should she brood on that when she had moved on from the memories her parents had given her? What was the difference? She shook her head. Being almost raped was bad, yes, but being beat up by your own parents was just as bad, if not, worse.

The very people who created her, loved her, had started hating her when her uncle died.

At first she had been confused about their actions. Then, she had become sad, followed by feeling resentment for them. But eventually she had moved on. Now, at the age of nineteen, she had decided that reminiscing on the past all the time was not the way she should lead her life.

'_If I keep on brooding on what happened in the past, I might as well stop living. Life is full of obstacles, if it was without them, then there would be nothing interesting about it._' she thought to herself. "'Every path has its puddle. A path without obstacles probably leads to nowhere,'" she whispered to herself.

It was a saying she had read somewhere once and found it very true. Her memories were her obstacles and she was determined to come over them. She smiled to herself. It would probably be hard to forget them but with time she would probably get over them.

She sighed. "And now to find Blade," she murmured and went looking for him.

Some time later she found him sitting behind a building that stood next to the skiff.

He was sitting on an empty barrel with his sword in front of him. She stopped a few feet in front of him and watched him sharpen his sword. "That's the most beautiful sword I've ever seen." she told him while her eyes went over the whole sword. '_Actually, is it the only sword I've ever seen but I'll keep that part a secret ._' she thought jokingly and held back a giggle.

Blade had first not made any indication that he heard or seen her coming. He had just kept on sharpening his sword. An awkward silence followed and made her shift in her place.

The item in her arms made her remember one of the things she was here for. "Oh! I uh… brought your cloak… thought you… wanted it back." she finished in a whisper, holding his cloak out while she hopped slowly closer. Blade momentarily stopped to grab his cloak with a soft hum. He stood up and put his sword against the barrel he had been sitting on and in one elegant move twisted the cloak in his hands and put it on.

An awkward silence flew over them and Sarina bit her lip nervously. The second reason why she was here flashed through her mind.

"Eh, Blade? I… wanted to… thank you for… saving me… from Derek." she said to him again with a slight stutter, her face became quickly redder with each word. She felt ashamed for what he saw and had to forcibly push the vile memory away from her mind.

The hunter grunted. "For what? I didn't do anything." he said calmly.

Luna blinked and stared at him as if he had grown a foot out of his ear.

A frown quickly replaced the stare.

"What do you mean you didn't…?!" she started before it dawned on her what he meant.

Blade glanced up at her with a blank face. "Oh…" she mumbled. A smile appeared on her face. "Thanks." she whispered softly to which the man grunted and focused back on sharpening his sword. She shifted her arms

She stayed to watch him work on his sword. But slowly fell her gaze to his body. '_Strong, muscled… yum!_' she blushed at the thoughts before her eyes drifted over his leather, black cloak. Then to the black vest and black leather pants.

Images of the movies he played in appeared in her mind. The blush deepened to a dark red. '_I hate my hormones sometimes._' she thought as images of him half-naked came to her mind.

Blade noticed her staring. "See something you like?" he asked suddenly, making her flinch in surprise.

He had caught her staring. She thought it was impossible to become even more red but here she was, inventing a new color red. Desperate to change the subject, she pointed at him.

"Um, aren't you hot?" she asked him with a stutter. Blade looked up at her and arched a brow in amusement while his lips twitched upwards. She blushed again as she became aware of the double meaning of her words.

"I-I mean, your clothes… they-they're all black and… three suns and uhm…. Eh… you know what? Never mind… I should be going… to the… others? Yeah… bye!" she stuttered, all the while making gestures with her hands around her.

His brow arched higher while a smirk appeared on his face. Luna cursed her mind and turned and quickly left by hopping away. "Should've just… kept… my mouth… shut!" she said between hops until she had to stop when all the breath left her lungs and she panted heavily.

* * *

That was that! Phew, what a chapter. :P  
Alright people! Tell me how you liked it! I. NEED. REVIEWS!

I'm greedy like that ^-^


	17. Chapter 17

HELLO EVERYBODY! I am so happy right now! I got 100 REVIEWS! WHOOHOOO!  
I LOVE YOU ALL! And for that last review, I'll update faster just this once! *sniffles* I'm so proud U^U  
Anyways, here's chapter 17 and a little warning: There's some embarrassing humor in it ;)

* * *

Recap: _Luna cursed her mind and turned and quickly left by hopping away. "Should've just… kept… my mouth… shut!" she said between hops before stopping when all the breath left her lungs and she panted heavily. _

* * *

Sighing in relief after she took a hit from her breather, she went to the room where she saw Paris walk out. Limping over to the building, she hopped inside.

Seeing glasses with water around along with a small jug of water. The sight of the water made her realize how thirsty she really was. She hopped over to one of the glasses and picked it up. "Seems nobody is going to finish this, might as well do it myself." she chuckled to herself before she slowly drank the glass empty.

The cool liquid made her moan in relief. She put the glass down and poured some more water in it. After another two glasses, she found herself not thirsty anymore and sighed to herself. "Never thought I would be so happy to taste water." she joked before she went back outside.

After a short while of looking around the Coring Room, she went over to the skiff. She knew that the talk between Fry and Johns in the Skiff would come any time now. Slowly, she limped towards the skiff and saw Riddick already sitting there. Blade stood next to him, leaning against the ship.

Biting her lip, she hopped towards the nearest building and to the back of it. Then, she hopped all the way to the skiff, going behind the buildings. She came to the other side of the skiff and silently hopped to the other side where she leaned against it. Out of breath, she mentally cursed the planet before taking a hit of her breather.

Both convicts were listening in to the little conversation between the pilot and merc.

They glanced at eachother when they heard Luna hopping on the other side of the building. Both shook their heads in amusement. Seemed they weren't the only ones who wanted to hear what's going on.

Luna slowly leaned against the ship and listened in. She did not dare to sit down, out of fear that she wouldn't be able to get up again. "One of them has already killed, Fry! They're both killers! And the law says they have to do their bidding. There's nothing I can do about that." came Johns' growling voice.

"Derek was going to rape Luna, Johns. Blade was protecting her!" came the arguing voice of Fry. Luna smiled and mentally cheered the woman on.

Johns' laughter made her smile disappear. "Wake up Fry. They're not heroes that will save some damsel in distress. They're convicts! They'd sooner have her for themselves. I wouldn't be surprised if that was what they have planned. And after all, it gets really lonely in the slam. No innocent women there, how about you think of that, Fry," pointed the man out in a smug tone.

"You're dancing on razor blades here, Johns." warned Fry.

"I'm not gonna give them a chance to grab another ship, or slash another pilot's throat and have them drained dry of their blood. Not on my watch." said the man.

Luna got pissed at the man's words. "Why don't you tell her how you caught them, you asshole. Then we'll see who is the safest bet." she hissed softly to herself.

Riddick and Blade had heard her words and it had perked their interest on how she knew how they had been caught. Both glanced at one another. There was something going on with her and they wanted answers.

Luna knew that Johns would come out any moment and quickly turned and hopped away.

She knew he wouldn't see her, but she just wanted to be sure.

Blade's appearance had already changed a lot of the movie.

She stopped behind the house and watched a third pair of feet appear on the other side of the skiff.

The conversation didn't take long before she saw Johns leaving. Curious, she hopped back towards the skiff and to the other side of where she first stood. She came to the other side just in time to see Riddick's back disappear. Her eyes narrowed and she felt a twinge of jealousy in her chest.

She knew what was going to happen inside. Knew what they were going to do to Fry and she wasn't happy about it. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the skiff.

'_Stupid Fry… wish I was in her place,_' she thought with a pout, and walked further away.

She walked past another building where suddenly something bumped into her and made her stumble back. It made her almost fall on her ass but she managed to keep her balance at the last moment. Glancing at the person, she saw that it was Jack.

"Hey Luna!" greeted the boy. She nodded back but didn't feel like saying anything. Jack noticed the look on her face and frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked, curiously.

"Riddick and Blade are in the skiff together with Fry… alone," she grumbled having to resist the urge to start rant about it. Jack grinned. "Ooh, someone here is jealous!" he teased which earned him a death glare.

"I am not!" she argued.

Jack giggled. "Come on Luna, Fry's a great captain and all, but they haven't rushed to her rescue twice nor do they spare her a look when she's not looking." retorted Jack.

Luna blushed. "That's not true! They were just nearby when I needed help." she denied while waving her hand.

Jack grinned. "Yeah, as if they were nearby when you were underground with those things," retorted the boy sarcastically back. He then walked by her. She pouted as she watched the boy leave.

Jack stopped just as quickly and turned around. "You coming?" he asked with an arched brow.

"No, I'm gonna look for some more food. It's probably going to be a long journey in the ship before we find help. Better be prepared than sorry," she told him.

"Suit yourself." said Jack with a shrug and turned and walked away again. Luna walked a bit further before she stopped in front of a house. A memory of what Derek tried to do, came up. She shuddered at the thought before shaking her head. Gathering her courage, she was about to walk inside when she heard the others calling out.

Frowning, she thought back to the movie and what happened after Riddick crept in the skiff after Fry. Her eyes widened when she remembered. "Shit! The eclipse!" she cried and quickly turned and hopped back as fast as she could.

She quickly saw the Sandcat standing in the middle of all the buildings. Everyone was already sitting in it except for her. She tried to hop as fast as she could towards the car when the rest saw her and urged her on to hurry.

Suddenly Riddick appeared out of nowhere and lifted her in his arms. She gasped in surprise which the man ignored. He focused on his running and ran towards the Sandcat just when it started to take off.

"Leave them! They wouldn't wait for us!" commented Paris.

Just at that moment Riddick jumped and landed with her in the middle behind Paris. Luna glared angrily at him when Riddick put her down on her feet. "How about we leave you behind? Wouldn't that be something?" she growled back.

Paris squeaked in response and gulped. "Thought we lost you," he said, while his eyes darted around before he sat down next to Jack. What she didn't notice was that Riddick had placed a hand on her hip to keep her steady.

Luna watched him sit down before she noticed Jack giving her that all too familiar teasing smile of his. '_I'm becoming too used to seeing that smile,_' she thought wearily before she followed his eyes. Her eyes landed on the hand on her hip and she felt her cheeks becoming extremely hot.

"Stupid cheeky brats." she muttered under her breath and gently pried Riddick's hand off of her hip. The muscled convict rumbled softly in protest which only she, Blade -thanks to his sharp hearing- and Riddick himself heard.

Jack snickered softly to himself which Luna luckily didn't hear. Riddick glanced at the boy and Jack smiled at him. Without looking in front of him, he nodded his head forwards. Looking behind himself, Jack gasped when he saw a row of bones coming up.

Luna saw the boy duck and then glanced forwards only to be pushed down by a large muscled body. She stood half crouched on one leg since she couldn't put too much weight on her leg. An arm wrapped around her waist and kept her up.

Glancing to the side, she saw Blade half bend over her. He caught her eyes and smirked which made her blush and look the other way. She gasped in surprise when she met Riddick's face by a mere few inches. Her blush deepened and she looked down at the ground.

She heard the car hit some things and she knew they were driving under the bones.

Though the way she half stood with her lower body pressed against Riddick's groin distracted her from that moment. '_I hope this is not going to become a habit, because I seriously don't feel like going through awkward moments all the time._' she thought half-annoyed, half-embarrassed to herself.

* * *

And that was 17. Give me all your reviews people, I can handle it! :D  
In other words: REVIEW MEEEE!


	18. Chapter 18

And Chapter 18! Thankies and hugs to everyone who send me reviews. I'm so happy my story is a success. It already has almost as much reviews as my first story. Damn, I'm so proud. U^U

* * *

Recap: 'I hope this is not going to become a habit because I seriously don't feel like going through awkward moments all the time._' she thought half-annoyed, half-embarrassed to herself._

Once they were out from under those bones Blade stood up straight again. Both glanced down at Luna whose face was beet-red.  
Soft laughter from beside her made her glance down at Jack and send him a glare. The boy merely returned it with a Cheshire grin. Rolling her eyes, she nudged Riddick in the chest with her elbow. "Eh, could you get off? I think we're fine now," she asked softly, trying to keep a cool façade despite her red face.

A rumble went through Riddick's chest that she felt against her back. It made her stomach flutter. '_Damn hormones!_' she thought flustered. She then sighed in relief when he stood back straight again along with Blade.

She stood upright also and sighed in relief. Hearing a soft snicker next to her, she glanced down and saw Jack covering his mouth. Mirth was dancing in his eyes.  
Her eye twitched. Jack pointed to her waist again and she looked down. The arm Riddick had wrapped around her waist to steady her was still there.  
Her cheeks burned even hotter. She placed her hands on Riddick's arm and felt the enormous urge to lean back against his chest and wrap her arms over his. Shaking her head, she tried to pry his arm away.  
She felt a soft snarl sound from Riddick while she herself felt a bit sad for the loss of his arm around her. He resisted her push for a moment, but then his muscles relaxed and he allowed her to free herself.  
The group arrived a while later by the ship. The planets were now closer aligned then before, which worried them all very much.  
Even before the Sandcat had come to a stop, the others were already jumping out of it.

Luna felt Riddick's presence vanish behind her and glanced over at Blade who jumped, with the grace of a cat, over the side of the car.  
Once the car fully stopped the kids, Fry and Paris jumped out. Luna wanted to follow. Wanted to help. But she was useless with her wounds. Her arm prevented her from carrying heavy things and her leg prevented her from running.  
She clenched her fists. "Why did I have to be the one to go down that hole? If I hadn't gone down there I wouldn't have been hurt," she hissed to herself through clenched teeth.  
"Did ya say somethin', Luna?" asked Shazza, which made her stare at the woman for a second before shaking her head.  
"No, nothing." she said with a fake smile.  
She watched Jack jump off of the car and run inside, following the others. "Hey! Where are you goin?" called Shazza suddenly, which made Luna glance over at her before following her gaze.

Though she was scared of the bioraptors, the sight of the planets aligning themselves was a sight to behold. "Magnificent." she muttered. Hassan and Suleiman climbed on the car again and started fumbling with some ropes.  
Suddenly the motor of the Sandcat started up again. Gasping in surprise at almost losing her balance, Luna watched as the car drove backwards and closer to the ship.  
Jack jumped on the car again and rushed towards the solar ball of the car. Luna followed him and stared at the ball as the whirling blades inside of it started slowing down. Not a moment later Riddick suddenly walked out of the ship with two cells, one on each shoulder.  
She turned around and watched him come over with the cells. Her mouth fell open. _'Dear god, he is seriously ripped_.' she thought as she watched the muscles on his stomach clench.

She flinched in surprise when he suddenly dropped the two cells. Blinking, she risked a glance at his face and saw him cock a brow in amusement. Not wanting him to see her blush, she turned away and to the solar ball.  
She heard another cell being put on the car and turned around again. It was Johns. She sneered at him which he noticed but ignored. He stepped to the side and she watched as Blade came walking towards the car with a cell in his hand.  
He placed it down and turned his head towards the aligning planets along with the others. Luna felt anxiety along with worry. They would all start running towards the cargo hold any moment now. How was she going to do that?  
Suddenly they all heard creatures squealing and howling loudly.  
Everyone turned towards the spires and watched as flocks of tiny baby creatures came flying out of the spires. "There must be hundreds of them," murmured Luna half in shock half in amazement.

She then shook herself out of her shock and slid on her ass towards the edge of the car. It was a ridiculous sight but it helped since she couldn't jump out of the car.  
"How many are there?" she heard Johns ask. Sitting at the edge, she risked another glance towards the spires and paled considerably. The little creatures were all flying up and circling above the spires until they were one big black cloud.  
Gulping, she slid off the car and limped towards Shazza. "Come on, Shazza. We need to leave," she urged softly while shaking the woman's arm.  
It didn't help. The woman was mesmerized by the sight of all those creatures. Luna wanted to save the woman but she didn't know what to do. "Allah," she heard Imam say softly. Again, she glanced towards the spires and watched just in time to see a large part of the swarm break off and fly towards them.  
"People, just a suggestion. Perhaps you should flee!" cried Paris loudly. This broke the group out of their reverie and they all started running towards the cargo hold. "Come on! Let's go!" cried Fry. "Come on, run!" urged Imam to Johns before the latter followed him with one last look at the spires.

Luna felt her fear escalate. How was she going to run? She could barely walk. "Shit!" screeched Shazza in frustration which made Luna jump in surprise.  
All of a sudden she felt someone behind her. Whirling around, she came face to, eh, chest, with Riddick. Blinking she looked up only to yelp in surprise when he grabbed her by her hips and threw her over his shoulder.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" she cried out while she looked down and blushed. His ass was right in her vision. And what a nice view it was.  
She felt him turn and then felt him start running. His shoulder dug painfully in her stomach making her groan in discomfort and forget about her fear for a moment.  
She heard something whooshing behind her and Riddick, so she glanced up as best she could.  
Her eyes widened when she saw the swarm of baby creatures right behind them. "Eh, Riddick, mind going faster please? They're getting too close for comfort!" she cried to him.

"Get down!" came the voice from Fry from the cargo hold.  
Glancing to the side, Luna saw Blade running right next to them. Before she could do anything had Riddick suddenly jumped. She let out a startled cry when he did this.  
Riddick let go of her body and let her land on her back. She didn't have time to say something when his large body landed right on top of her.  
"Oww! Riddick, you're heavy," she groaned but his answer was merely pushing himself harder down on her. For a moment she felt fear well up along with the memory of Derek trying to rape her before she viciously stomped it down. Riddick wouldn't do such a thing. At least, she didn't think so.

Sighing, she turned her head and stopped in her tracks when her nose came in contact with his neck. She blinked, before she felt her face heat up. She glanced at his face but couldn't see if he was watching her or not and took a risk.  
Carefully she sniffed his neck. He smelled like sweat and something else. Something spicy. It was an appetizing scent and she nuzzled her face closer to his neck, forgetting momentarily about the creatures around them.  
She was quickly brought out of her reverie when she felt wind move by her face, followed by squealing sounds. Blinking, she looked up and watched a small group fly by. She knew the larger group would fly by any second now. She wasn't sure if Riddick would be laying low enough with her under him.  
Taking a breath, she slowly shuffled her hands from between them and then wrapped them around his chest and pulled him closer to her. Not that that was possible, but she could try. Damn, even his back was ripped with muscles.  
She felt something brush against her neck and for a moment she wondered what it was. Until she heard a soft sniffing sound followed by a deep purring that made his chest vibrate against hers. She didn't know if the sound was on purpose or not, but she found it soothing.

It made her feel safe. Without noticing what she was doing, she nuzzled his neck in response and gently clawed at his back. The rumbling became deeper and louder because of her gesture.  
Faintly she heard the other survivors call out to Shazza to stay down.  
Blinking, she halted in her movements and glanced down at where her nose was. Or rather, her face. She had completely dug her face into the crook of his neck.  
"Shazza stay there! Just stay down, Shazza!" came the cries of Jack. This brought her back to the present.  
She tried to shift her body so she could see what was going on, but Riddick tensed, immediately stopping his purring and pushed down more on her to keep her from looking.

She gasped at the sudden addition of weight. Frowning at his action, she stopped moving and just turned her head to the side as far as she could.  
There, a few feet away from Riddick, laid Blade on his back. For a split second she worried about the man, but that was quickly forgotten when she realized who she was worrying about.  
This was Blade. The vampire hunter who defeated Drake, the first vampire ever. He did it with help, but still. He won, just like he did with Deacon Frost and those creepy mutated vampires in the second Blade movie.  
'_That reminds me, where did he come from if he had always been here in this world?_' she wondered silently before mentally filing the question away for later.  
All of a sudden was the familiar sound of squealing heard, followed by a large swarm of baby creatures flying over them. Out of fear, she ducked her head back in the crook of Riddick's neck while her hands hugged him closer. Memories of what happened to her in that hole made her shiver.

Riddick felt her hugging him closer while she buried her face in the crook of his neck. His inner beast purred at the girl's reaction. She thought he would save her from the monsters. It enjoyed the closeness between them.  
But Riddick could also smell fear coming off of her and it made his inner beast growl while it started to pace inside of him. It wanted to get rid of anything that dared to frighten their…  
He frowned. What was he going to say? She was nothing but a girl. One who caught their attention but further nothing. Despite having these thoughts, he unconsciously purred in response of her action. To calm her down.  
He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and took a deep whiff to catch her scent again. It seemed strange, but he could smell wild flowers, vanilla, and that she was a virgin. The penultimate one surprised him, since he had rarely smelled other women her age that were virgin.

He mentally shrugged it off and focused on the last scent. He took another whiff to get a better thought of the last scent. He frowned. She smelled like… fresh forest after it had rained. This last smell was a scent he had never smelled before on humans. Even on other planets where there was more nature than humans, the people always smelled different.  
Whatever. The scent was delicious and it made his inner beast croon. It seemed his inner beast liked her scent. He would never admit it out loud but, he also liked her scent. Made him want to protect her, keep her safe. Scowling to himself, he wondered why.

Luna's attention was caught when she suddenly heard Shazza scream. She turned her head and looked up but only saw creatures flying by. She clenched her eyes closed and buried her face deeper in Riddick's neck. She knew the woman was going to die and she could do nothing. Nothing at all.  
Hot tears appeared in her eyes and she whimpered softly, wishing she could block out the sound of the woman's screams. Seeing that she couldn't block out the screams, she instead focused her attention on the deep rumbling of the convict on top of her.  
The last few creatures flew over their heads and disappeared in the distance. The screams of Shazza disappearing with them.

Riddick sensed no more creatures nearby and was about to stand up when he noticed he was purring. Again. He stopped the sound and gently lifted himself up a bit with his arms.  
He stared down at the young woman underneath him. She stared straight back for a moment before she looked away with a blush on her face. He could see her face light up and smirked in amusement. She really blushed a lot, it seemed. Or at least, around him and Blade.  
He climbed to his feet and held out a hand. Luna blinked when she saw his hand before she took it. With a surprised gasp he pulled her up with one yank. She now stood against him with one hand on his chest.  
She felt his muscles twitch under her hand and she blushed slightly redder. '_Stupid hormones,_' she thought before she tried to step back.  
But Riddick didn't let her and lifted her up in his arms. She gasped once again and placed her hands against his chest. She blushed brighter which annoyed her since she seemed to be doing that a lot.

"I can walk on my own, you know," she said softly, not looking up at his face.  
Riddick hummed. "This is faster," he responded with a rumble. Calmly, the convict walked towards the container with Blade walking next to him.  
Taking a risk, she glanced over at Blade. He glanced over at her with an amused smirk which quickly disappeared again.  
'_He really needs to smile more_.' she thought absently to herself. But then an image of one of the Blade movies flashed in front of her mind's eye. In it, he had a smile on his face that looked all too predatory.  
She shuddered slightly. '_Or maybe not_.' she thought a bit horrified. It wasn't that he was scary to her or something. It was that his smile, thanks to his long fangs, made him look more demonic than human.

The trio arrived by the cargo hold. Luna tried to let him let her go and wiggled around. Riddick put her down and she quickly hopped closer to the entrance of the cargo hold.  
"Dammit!" she hissed softly when she noticed that the opening was raised too high for her to climb in. Well, with her leg, that is.  
"Please, I really think we should go inside," said Paris with a soft pleading in his tone.  
"We have to be inside to be able to close the door. Come on, let's go! Let's go, go, go!" ordered the man loudly, while he pulled Jack inside and then pushed Suleiman and Hassan deeper into the hold.

Sighing to herself, Luna put her hands on the edge and took a deep breath.  
She then jumped up while using her arms to push herself up. With a soft grunt of pain did her arm buckle under the weight and then her leg.  
Seemed she couldn't pull herself up. _'Dammit! I really hate being so weak. I hope these wounds will soon heal cuz I seriously don't feel like being so weak much longer._' she thought to herself and leaned her head on the edge of the entrance.  
The sound of squealing along with faint rumbling came to her ears. Turning around, she saw the spires collapse. Her heart started beating faster, knowing that the real threat was about to come out.

"Hey! Fry!" she called but Fry hadn't heard her. She was too mesmerized by what was going on with the spires.  
With a frown she tried again. "Fry!" she called making the woman blink and turn to her. "Come on! We gotta get inside. Those things are not exactly people-friendly." she told her while motioning to the cargo.  
Fry frowned before she turned back to the spires again. "Fry!" called Luna annoyed. She wanted to be inside as fast as possible. The last time she met those bioraptors she had almost been killed.  
The pilot turned to her before glancing to the spires one more time and then went into the container. "Thank you." replied Luna with a sigh and then tried to climb in herself but failed miserably.

She knew she should ask for help but she didn't want to. It made her feel helpless and she wasn't! Grumbling curses, she tried again only to hiss when again a painful stab went through her arm, starting from the cuts.  
Suddenly out of nowhere wrapped two strong arms around her waist and pulled her back against a hard vest. She barely had time to blink when the person jumped with ease into the container with her.  
Blinking, she felt the person let go and turned around. Blade stared down at her. "Thanks," she muttered and as quickly as she could manage, she walked deeper in the container. Riddick stayed behind to watch the creatures come out before he also climbed inside and closed the door.

* * *

And... the end! NOT! Just joking. No need to worry, the story's still alive. Hehehhe, got ya good for a moment, eh? Anyways, tell me what you think.  
Also, better enjoy those awkward cuz later on in the story they're gonna stop or at least become lesser in numbers. ^-^  
It _is_ after all gonna be a dark-story. Or at least get a dark twist. Gah, rattling again, okay, I'm shutting this chappie off, R&R people, it keeps me going. ;)


End file.
